Un instituto, normal?
by Sirio
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante llega a un instituto dividido por sexos ¿que haran las chicas contra ellos? ¿porque los chicos cogen toda la pintura que encuentran? ¿Como responderan los profesores? Hitsuhina/Ichiruki.Casi todos los personajes de Bleach
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! esto se me ocurrio al pensar en mi propio instituto, espero que os guste ^^

por cierto aunque quiera Bleach no me pertenece

* * *

-¿Quien es esa?- le pregunto Ichigo a Hisagi mirando a las animadoras del instituto femenino que bailaban en el gimnasio, ellos habían conseguido un permiso especial para ir a la residencia de las chicas, el permiso era para ir a recoger allí al nuevo miembro de su escuela, un chico que llegaba desde Finlandia o algo así, pero por cuestiones "personales" los dos chicos habían cambiado su camino llegando "por equivocación" al gimnasio donde entrenaban las animadoras.

- Es nueva, creo que se llama Rangiku Matsumoto y la de su lado es Rukia Kuchiki, la hermana del profesor Byakuya Kuchiki- Hisagi explicaba al pelinaranja mientras los dos miraban por uno de los laterales del gimnasio sin que las chicas llegasen a verlos.

- La Matsumoto esa es la mejor ¿verdad?, ¿de donde viene?- Hisagi hizo rodar los ojos

- Por supuesto que es la mejor, ya la ves, creo que viene del mismo instituto en el que estudió la entrenadora Soi Fon- Ichigo se estremeció recordando a la pequeña entrenadora de fútbol masculino, era terrorífica.

- ¿Como es que tu sabes siempre todo eso?- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y luego rió acordándose de algo.

- Ikkaku nos matará cuando sepa que vinimos sin el- los dos se pusieron a reír - Renji también, esos dos prefirieron quedarse en su cama, tontos-

- Bueno es culpa suya, ellos no quisieron venir a buscar al nuevo estudiante- pararon de golpe de reír..._ ¡El nuevo estudiante!_ se habían olvidado completamente de el y ya habían pasado casi dos horas en el instituto femenino. El pelinaranja cogió por el hombro a su amigo y salieron del gimnasio corriendo, tenían que encontrar a ese chico antes de que cualquiera se enterara de que se habían olvidado de el.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Llevaba cerca de media hora esperando a que vinieran a buscarlo, un taxi lo había dejado en el instituto femenino y nada mas entrar un grupo de chicas lo había atacado pero el se había mantenido firme donde le dijeron que esperara, por media hora...pero ahora ya no podía esperar mas, la paciencia no era su fuerte así que dejo sus maletas allí y empezó a caminar buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo y evitando los grupos de chicas que aparecían de vez en cuando, hasta que se encontró con la puerta de salida otra vez. _¡Este sitio es un laberinto! ¿Como salgo de aquí? _se paso la mano por la frente y dio una patada al suelo

- Por mucho que lo golpees no se va a romper- el chico se giro hacia la voz, era dulce y tranquila, junto a el mirándole divertido estaba una chica con uniforme, el pelo negro recogido en un moño, la piel clara y los ojos negros muy brillantes, llevaba en la mano derecha una bolsa de deportes y en la otra un aro grande de plástico de gimnasia rítmica. La chica sonreía y el no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera entendía lo que había dicho.

- No eres...de aquí, ¿verdad?- eso si que lo entendió, parecía una frase típica muy repetitiva, negó con la cabeza cansado, ella sonrió mas aun y su mirada se dulcifico si era eso posible, cogió al chico del brazo y tiro ligeramente de el para llevarlo por el pasillo hacia algún sitio.

- Me llamo Hinamori Momo- siguió hablando y fijándose para ver si el la entendía, esta vez asintió con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que era el nombre de ella._ Parezco tonto. _Pensaba mientras veía pasar puertas y puertas dejándose guiar por la chica total no sabia que hacer y que no se le hubiera lanzado encima nada mas verlo parecía una buena señal. _Que lindo! debe ser un nuevo estudiante, se lo llevare a las demás para que lo vean! _Hinamori pensaba que su idea era estupenda, si el hubiera sabido a donde iban, se habría escapado.

- Vamos a ir al gimnasio porque voy a tener clase y así me acompañas hasta allí y te presento a las demás!- el chico miraba curioso la felicidad de ella, le hizo gracia su expresión y sonrió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros, no tenia ni idea de lo que la chica había dicho pero ahora daba igual.

-¿de donde vienes? bueno no importa, esto te gustara! no se como es el instituto masculino pero yo conozco a varios de los chicos y son muy buenos, además seguro que algún día puedes venir aquí y así nos veremos! ya veras es muy divertido!- el chico frunció el ceño un poco, ¿acaso esa chica era todo lo contrario a el? parecía de lo mas positiva y eso que no tenia ni idea de lo que decía, ¿ella sabia que el no entendía nada? seguramente si pero le daba igual, le gusto esa actitud de Momo, era realmente divertida, su energía le recordaba a la de su prima pequeña pero en menor medida claro, intento imaginarse a esta chica con la energía de su prima pelirrosa y fracaso en el intento, volvió a mirar a Momo y rió, ella seguía hablando y el había descubierto que le gustaba el sonido de su voz, le gustaba mucho.- ¿de que te ríes tu?- suspiro la chica haciendo un puchero intentando saber que cosa graciosa había dicho, pero fracaso en el intento y puso cara de mártir haciendo reír mas al chico.

- ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto abriendo la puerta del gimnasio, el alzo una ceja incapaz de responder a la pregunta, podía haberle preguntado cualquier cosa así que volvió a encogerse de hombros. Entonces los dos se giraron y entraron en el gimnasio, lo primero que vio el fue una pirámide de chicas con uniforme, lo segundo todas las chicas mirando hacia ellos y lo tercero el montón de chicas encima suya, entre los montones de brazos que lo estrujaban vio a Hinamori que lo miraba entre divertida y pidiéndole perdón, pero no podía estar enfadado con ella, aun si le había echo caer en una trampa. De repente sonaron tres palmadas y las chicas se separaron.

- ¿Quien es?- pregunto Rangiku encogiéndose a la altura del chico que ahora estaba en el suelo, mientras le sonreía

- Es extranjero- dijo Hinamori desde atrás suya, el chico vio la escena entre asustado y sorprendido, aquella chica parecía la reina de todas las demás, sin duda tenia poder sobre ellas porque le hacían caso, una jerarquía extraña, frunció el ceño y la chica rubia volvió a inclinarse sobre el y le tiro de una mejilla, _¿como escapo de aquí? _

_- _Es una...monada! Chicas mirar pero que lindo es! - entonces todas volvieron a echarse encima suya y el soltó el aire al notar el abrazo sofocante, no sabia lo que la rubia decía pero no debía ser muy bueno para el, como pudo se escapo entre los brazos de las animadoras y salio fuera del grupo, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ichigo y Hisagi iban cansados de buscar hacia el gimnasio otra vez, no habían conseguido encontrar al chico y si los iban a castigar por ello quizás lo mejor era por lo menos disfrutar un poco de la vista que tenían allí un ratito mas, pero cuando llegaron al gimnasio y abrieron la puerta vieron que el grupo de chicas estaba corriendo hacia ellos así que rápidamente cerraron la puerta pero un segundo antes alguien paso por ella y tiro al suelo del golpe a Ichigo

- Oye! ¿que haces?- Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que no era una de las chicas sino un chaval con el pelo blanco y los ojos muy verdes -¿quien eres tu?- el mas pequeño frunció el ceño claramente molesto por no saber que era lo que le preguntaban, Ichigo entendió que no sabia responder.

-¡¿no será el extranjero?- le dijo Hisagi mientras aguantaba la puerta con su espalda y las chicas le daban golpes a la puerta

- Devolvédnoslo! lo teníamos nosotras!- gritaban desde el gimnasio, Ichigo y el peliblanco se levantaron, el segundo asintió varias veces para responder la ultima pregunta.

- Pues si eres tu vamonos!- grito Hisagi soltando la puerta y comenzando a correr seguido de los otros dos chicos, desde lejos vieron a las chicas caer al suelo y a Matsumoto gritando

- Esta nos la pagáis!- ella se levanto y coloco el pelo en su sitio - Tranquilas chicas- dijo sonriendo - Pronto lo volveremos a ver, esto no quedará así-

Después todas gritaron un "viva Rangiku", desde que esa chica había llegado el instituto femenino se volvía cada vez mas divertido y si ahora planeaba algo nuevo ¡mejor! Hinamori también apoyo a Matsumoto, después de todo ella también quería divertirse pero cuando pudo fue corriendo hasta la entrada donde ella sabía que los chicos tenían que estar recogiendo las cosas del nuevo que ella había visto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cuando vio a Hinamori pensó en correr pero a ella no la seguía nadie así que no se molesto en moverse ni esconderse, los otros chicos hablaron con ella

- Momo! no les digas a ellas que estamos aquí, ya nos tenemos que ir- le dijo un chico de pelo extravagantemente naranja mientras el pelinegro cogia alguna maleta

- Tranquilo Ichigo, vengo a despedirme- entonces se acerco al chico y se señalo a si misma

- Hinamori Momo- dijo el chico cuando vio que la chica se señalaba, ella sonrió y después le señalo a el - Toshiro Hitsugaya- dijo sonrojándose un poco, _¿eso era lo que le había preguntado?_ _Parece la película de Tarzan, yo no soy ningún hombre primitivo, debería haberlo adivinado._ Ichigo cogió al niño por el cuello de la camisa y tiro de el.

- Adiós Toshiro Hitsugaya!- grito ella

-Adiós Hinamori Momo- dijo el otro copiando su frase.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos Ichigo se inclino hacia el chico, sonrió como un idiota y parpadeo muchas veces seguidas, se señalo a si mismo y repitió la frase - Hinamori Momo- Hitsugaya sabiendo de sobra que se burlaba de el le dio un golpe en la cabeza que ahora estaba a su altura, Hisagi riendo le paso un brazo por los hombros

- No te preocupes el siempre es así de idiota, soy Hisagi, llámame así- Aunque Toshiro no entendió la mayoría de las palabras si pillo el mensaje principal, el otro era un idiota y ese Hisagi, señalo al pelinaranja refiriéndose a su nombre

-¿Idiota?- dijo divertido, el echo la lengua

- Me llamas Ichigo, olvídate del apellido, aquí todos somos amigos- El peliblanco dejo de escucharlo y siguió caminando hacia el edificio de piedra que debía ser el instituto masculino después miro hacia los lados, el creyó que no se podía pasar de un instituto a otro pero no se veía ninguna valla ni muros ni nada que impidiera el paso, o eso parecía.

Algo lo levanto por el cuello de la camisa con una facilidad increíble, movió las piernas asustado mientras veía como los otros dos chicos se giraban hacia el.

- ¿Que os creéis que hacéis?- una voz muy grave sonaba a su lado haciendo que se encogiera por instinto _¿que pasa? _se preguntaba sin entender nada - No podéis traer un extraño al instituto y ya podéis explicarme como es que habéis pasado al femenino, ¿acaso Soi Fon os ha dejado pasar?- el que agarro a Toshiro lo balanceaba de un lado a otro

- Eh!- gritaba enfadado, los otros dos se miraron.

- Profesor Komamura tenemos un permiso especial para ir a buscar al chico, si puede dejarlo en el suelo, creo que le hace daño.- Komamura lo giro y se lo acerco a la cara

- ¿Tu eres el finlandés?- le pregunto hablando perfectamente el inglés, el peliblanco dejo de retorcerse y lo miro a los ojos, aquel hombre era enorme y tenia una fuerza tremenda pero parecía saber hablar algo que el entendía _¡aleluya por fin alguien a quien entiendo!...que pena que sea el _

_-_Si, yo soy finlandés, soy Toushiro Hitsugaya y me gustaría que me bajara al suelo, he tenido un viaje muy largo y quiero descansar- el hombre rió

- Tranquilo señorito tranquilo- le dijo sarcástico - No hables así a los profesores o tendrás problemas- Hitsugaya sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia

- Con todo el respeto del mundo, no he dicho nada que pueda sonar ofensivo en lo mas mínimo, además ahora mismo no me importan los problemas que pueda tener- el hombre lo soltó y lo empujo hacia los otros dos

- Si no supiera porque estas aquí ya tendrías esos problemas que no te importan- el se encogió de hombros y los tres continuaron su camino

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Toushiro?- pregunto Hisagi, el otro frunció el ceño y lo miro - Perdona, no recordaba que no hablas nuestro idioma-

- ¿No habla Renji Inglés también?- pregunto Ichigo

-Si, es verdad, llevémosle con el, creo que Grimmjow también lo habla- contesto Hisagi conduciendo a Hitsugaya al interior del edificio


	2. 2 El plan de las chicas

Gracias por los comentarios :D

espero que os guste

* * *

- ¿Donde estarán Renji y Ikkaku?- preguntaba Ichigo mientras iban pasando las aulas

Toshiro seguía a los dos chicos sin entender hacia donde iban pero le daba igual con tal de que pudiera descansar un poco, después de pasar por distintas habitaciones se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos estaban buscando algo.

Intentó llamar su atención para poder preguntarles que estaban haciendo.

- Ichigo, Hisagi- no le escucharon - Ichigo! Hisagi!- seguían sin escucharlo -Idiotas!- repitió la palabra que mas le había gustado para describir al pelinaranja y entonces giro la cabeza hacia el, Toshiro se sonrió a si mismo _no responde a su nombre pero si a un insulto. _

-¿Que te ocurre enano?- el se quedo estático, se había olvidado que no entendían lo que les decía, probo suerte igualmente.

- ¿Que estamos haciendo? quiero poder descansar, he echo un viaje de 2 días sin parar un segundo y he llegado aquí ¡y me han atacado un montón de chicas y un hombre gigante! no creo que sea tanto pedir poder dejar las maletas y tumbarme un rato!- los dos chicos parpadearon a la vez claramente confundidos _¿que ha dicho?_ Hisagi apoyo la mano en el mentón intentando descifrar lo que el chico había dicho, Ichigo se revolvió el pelo y después de unos segundos mirando al peliblanco que esperaba alguna respuesta se pusieron a reír

- ¿Tu sabes que ha dicho? ¡Eso ha sonado rarísimo!-

- Ni idea, no parecía muy contento pero total nunca preste atención en clase de ingles, se decir hola y adiós con suerte se preguntar cuanto cuesta algo que es lo importante cuando vas de viaje- volvieron a reír mientras al chico empezaba a aparecerle un tic en el ojo _¿se ríen de mi? estupidos, no los necesito _así que tirando de sus maletas continuo caminando hacia cualquier sitio lejos de ellos, abriendo la primera puerta que encontró entro en un pasillo aun mas lleno de puertas _¡esto es otro maldito laberinto! ¿Cuanto les costaría poner indicaciones? nombres en las puertas quizás o un mapa...no se ¡algo! _

- ¿A donde va? creo que se ha enfadado, va a entrar en las habitaciones, como despierte a alguien nos la cargamos- decía Ichigo mientras tiraba de Hisagi para seguirlo por el pasillo

- Oye deja de tirar de mi, puedo caminar solo!- entonces Hisagi dio a Ichigo un golpe en la cabeza a lo que el otro respondió dándole un puñetazo en el estomago y el pelinegro lo cogio por un brazo, peleando entre ellos mientras seguían por el pasillo al peliblanco.

Toushiro llego a un callejón sin salida en el que solo había una puerta de otra habitación, iba a darse la vuelta cuando vio a los otros dos peleando que corrían hacia el _¡mierda! otra vez no!_ pero solo le dio tiempo a taparse la cara antes de que los otros dos lo tiraran contra la puerta mientras ellos seguían dándose golpes, abrieron la puerta y cayeron dentro de la habitación, una vez dentro Toshiro se levanto rojo y gritando

- ¡ ¿Queréis estaros quietos malditos idiotas? ¡¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que estaros peleando?- pero por supuesto los otros dos no pararon sino que continuaron dándose mientras se revolvían por el suelo

- Déjalos que se maten, así es mas divertido- Toushiro se giro hacia atrás, allí recostado en una cama estaba fumando un chico con el pelo azul, mayor que el y mayor que los dos que se tiraban por el suelo sonreía mientras miraba la escena, lo único que le gusto de el fue que hablara inglés - Oye chaval ¿de donde eres?- No sabia que hacer así que se cruzo de brazos y se quedo de pie

- Soy finlandés, acabo de llegar hoy y estos tenían que enseñarme el camino hacia mi habitación o algo por el estilo pero parece que es imposible - El peliazul se levanto y dio un golpe en la cabeza a los otros dos, separándolos

- Eh! bakas! ya podéis ir terminando que quiero mi habitación libre, ¿se puede saber que hacéis aquí?- ellos miraron a su alrededor por un segundo sin entender del todo donde estaban

- Hola Grimmjow estamos llevando a Toushiro a su habitación, acaba de llegar por cierto ¿tu sabes ingles? ¿Puedes preguntarle lo que nos estaba diciendo? no entendemos nada- Grimmjow miro a Shiro que estaba enfadado esperando para ver si le explicaban algo

- ¿Toushiro? solo hay una cosa que les tienes que decir a estos dos, se resume en la palabra baka- el pequeño sonrió _no me cae tan mal este Grimmjow _después cogio aire abrió la siguiente puerta dispuesto a irse y antes de dar un portazo grito

- Bakas!- Hisagi e Ichigo se quedaron en el suelo

- Creo que esta enfadado con nosotros- dijo el primero

- ¿Crees? bueno ¿le seguimos? - Ichigo se dispuso a levantarse pero Hisagi lo paro

- Espera descansemos un poco, esto de levantarse tan temprano es cansado, total ¿a donde puede ir?- dicho esto se tumbo en el suelo y se giro para dormir, Ichigo suspiro y se tumbo _tiene razón, ¿que problema puede haber? _mientras Grimmjow miro un segundo a esos dos que se iban a dormir en el suelo de su habitación, se encogió de hombros y se tumbo en la cama _Que mas da _pensaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Matsumoto estaba encima de una mesa mirando al grupo de chicas sentadas a su alrededor, hacia cinco minutos apenas que había dicho que tendrían una reunión para discutir un asunto G.M. como decían ellas en clave de Genero Masculino para que los profesores no entendieran lo que iban a hacer y había ya unas treinta chicas, a ese paso las tendría a todas en aquella habitación en menos de una hora, ha fastidiar a los chicos todas se apuntaban! decidió esperar un poco a que llegaran algunas mas y cuando vio que estaban empezando a quedarse sin espacio comenzó a hablar, ella no había elegido ser una capitana ni nada por el estilo, pero desde que había llegado se había fijado en que era bastante aburrido ese instituto así que decidió poner a prueba varias ideas

- Chicas! vamos a empezar esta reunión G.M. de acuerdo?- todas se quedaron en silencio mientras ella hablaba, como la mayoría estaban en pijama porque era temprano y sábado parecía que se acababan de levantar para poder ir a la reunión, no podía defraudarlas - Bien chicas, como muchas ya sabéis hoy a primera hora a llegado un estudiante nuevo al instituto masculino, se llama... Hinamori puedes decir como se llama?- ella se levanto un poco avergonzada

- Es Toshiro Hitsugaya, es finlandés y habla ingles - Matsumoto le guiño un ojo y ella se volvió a sentar

- Exactamente, Toshiro tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos verdes, es kawaii, muy lindo y mientras las animadoras nos estábamos divirtiendo con el vinieron Ichigo y Hisagi del instituto y nos lo quitaron por la fuerza, estoy segura de que sabéis quienes son estos dos chicos ¿verdad?- hubo un asentimiento general

- Pues pensé que quizás os gustaría vengaros por este robo y a parte...divertirnos un poco ¿os parece bien?- las chicas chillaron absolutamente convencidas de que era una idea genial

- Bien! pues se me ha ocurrido una gran idea! haber si podemos ponerla en practica esta misma tarde - entonces las chicas se acercaron mas a ella como si les fuera a contar un secreto

-A ver chicas ¿Qué es lo que más odian los chicos?- pregunto, todas levantaron las manos a la vez, Matsumoto señalo a Nemu

- Las cosas lindas- Matsumoto asintió con ganas y señalo a otra y después a mas.

- El rosa!-

-La purpurina!-

-Los corazoncitos!-

- Que les llamen adorables!-

- Muy bien chicas!- dijo Matsumoto callando al grupo de nuevo - Así que los chicos odian el color rosa, las cosas bonitas y adorables y todo lo que tiene que ver con eso, entonces ¿que es lo que mas les gusta? a parte de nosotras claro -

Las chicas volvieron a levantar las manos pero esta vez todas decían lo mismo

- El fútbol!- Matsumoto alzo los brazos en señal de victoria

-Exacto! - Nemu levanto la mano pero esta vez de manera tímida

- ¿Qué pasa Nemu?- le pregunto Matsumoto

-A mi también me gusta el fútbol- todas se quedaron calladas un segundo, justo después se pusieron a reír, Nemu bajo la cabeza

- Pero Nemu eso esta bien, no es que nosotras lo odiemos, es normal que te guste lo que pasa es que lo suyo es una obsesión malsana, acaso ¿tu te pelearías por el fútbol?- le pregunto Matsumoto

- No- Matsumoto le guiño un ojo

-Pues a eso me refiero, ¿Qué pasaría si en el campo de fútbol se encontraran todo lo que odian?- las chicas se imaginaron las caras de los chicos viendo ese campo de fútbol y se pusieron a reír

-Bien chicas, arriba! necesito que cojáis todo lo rosa, lindo y adorable que encontréis, vamos, vamos! - todas las chicas se levantaron para ir hacia su habitación.

-Esperar, esperar! Necesitamos algo que sirva para hacer ver a los chicos nuestra victoria- dijo Matsumoto parándolas a todas

-¿A que te refieres Rangiku?- pregunto Nanao

-Ya sabes, como en los castillos antiguos cuando se invadía un castillo la señal de victoria era coger la bandera, y nosotras ¿que podríamos coger?- todas se quedaron pensando hasta que Rukia levanto la mano

- ¿Y si cogiesemos lo que nos quitaron?, ¿y si cogiesemos a Toshiro?- todas miraron a Matsumoto para ver su reacción

-Eso es…genial! Es una buenísima idea, me encanta tu forma de pensar Rukia!- así cogio a la pelinegra y le dio un abrazo - Ahora si chicas, todas a buscar sus cosas y a las 19:00 quiero veros a todas aquí preparadas- Momo se acerco a Matsumoto

-La idea de coger a Toushiro es muy buena pero…no pasara nada malo ¿verdad?- Matsumoto la miro con los ojos brillantes de la emoción

- No Hina, tu no te preocupes, como mucho quedara traumatizado con el color rosa, nada mas- Hinamori se encogió de hombros, si solo era eso no era tan malo ¿no? Además parecía divertido, así que se fue a su habitación para preparar todo lo rosa y adorable que tuviese.

-Rukia! Nanao!- le llamo Matsumoto, las pelinegras la siguieron por el pasillo principal hacia las aulas

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A donde vamo…- Rukia dejo la pregunta a medio terminar al ver que entraban en el laboratorio de química

-Nanao tengo entendido que eres una verdadera científica, ¿sabes como hacer un tinte rosa?- Nanao asintió con energía y se puso manos a la obra buscando frascos

-¿Qué vamos a teñir?- le pregunto Rukia

-Piensa a lo grande Rukia, teñiremos el campo!- Ella se llevo una mano a la boca.

-Perfecto pero ¿para que vengo yo?-

-Porque tu querida Rukia vas a ser nuestro pase al instituto masculino-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En todo este tiempo que Grimmjow, Ichigo y Hisagi habían estado durmiendo el nuevo estudiante había deambulado sin rumbo fijo por toda la escuela, como parecía que era imposible encontrar nada y nadie hablaba nada decente de inglés decidió salir a dar un paseo dejando sus maletas en la entrada, fue a la parte de atrás del edificio viendo allí un gran campo de deportes, estaba mirando como una chica pequeña gritaba a un montón de chicos vestidos con chándal que le seguían, se imagino que eran el equipo de fútbol y su pequeña entrenadora.

-Vamos! Vagos sois peores que mi abuela! Venga mas rápido, mas rápido!- la chica les llevaba una buena ventaja - Quiero que me sigáis, al que no vaya por donde yo voy y al que se le ocurra pararse le tocara hacer el doble de flexiones, vamos!-

A Toshiro le hacia gracia aquella señora que asustaba tanto a los chicos dos veces mas grandes que ella, en un momento dado la profesora paso a su lado y se fijo en el, dejo de correr y lo miro a la cara.

-Oye tu! ¿Que haces tan parado? Tienes que hacer ejercicio! Venga muevete!- el retrocedió sin entender una sola palabra _¿Qué quiere esta loca? ¿Por qué me grita? _Entonces empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta pero vio que ella le seguía, cada vez mas rápido, al final termino corriendo con la entrenadora detrás y el equipo de fútbol siguiéndoles _¡¿Por qué me persiguen?_

-Queréis dejarme en paz?- gritaba seguro de que nadie le entendía, siguieron corriendo, el no pensaba parar, no tenia ni idea de porque pero si esa mujer le perseguía el tenia que escapar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Grimmjow miro por la ventana de la habitación frotándose la cara, aun tenia mucho sueño - Chicos ¿hoy no tenia Renji entrenamiento de fútbol?- Hisagi aun desde el suelo levanto el pulgar

-Creo que si, ¿Por qué?- Ichigo se apoyo en el borde de la ventana entrecerrando los ojos para ver lo mismo que el peliazul

- y ¿no teníais vosotros que cuidar del nuevo?- Ichigo asintió aun intentando ver lo que Grimmjow quería decir

- Entonces nada, es que me preguntaba porque el equipo entero de fútbol y la entrenadora Soi Fong están persiguiendo a ese tal Toushiro por todo el campo pero como se supone que lo estáis cuidando, no debe ser muy importante- dicho eso se volvió a dejar caer en la cama

Ichigo miro un momento mas por la ventana, después se pellizco y miro el despertador, marcaba las 10:45 _Si fuimos a buscar al chico a las 7, y llegamos aquí a las 9 y algo ¿¡Cómo le ha dado tiempo a que le persiga todo el equipo de fútbol en una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos! _Volvió a mirar por la ventana y se pellizco de nuevo, _no me lo puedo creer…_ _¡estoy despierto!_


	3. 3 ¿vevenganza?

Hola! me alegra que os haya gustado así que aquí va la conti

Siento haber tardado pero es que llevo cinco días en cama con gripe xD

Gracias por leer ^^

* * *

Toshiro se tiro en el suelo - No mas por favor!- La entrenadora Soi Fon le había perseguido durante cerca de media hora hasta que acepto que el chico había corrido ya lo suficiente, el equipo de fútbol se tiro al suelo también agradecido de poder parar por fin.

Cuando Renji escucho al chico hablar abrió los ojos desde el suelo, lo primero que vio fue el pelo blanco, se giro sobre un costado para ver mejor al que había hablado en ingles y habían perseguido durante tanto tiempo pero justo en aquel momento Shiro se estiro para estar mas cómodo en el suelo, quería dormir de una vez por todas.

-Hug!- dijo el pelirrojo cuando noto el puño del otro en la cara -Eh! Tío que yo no te he hecho nada!- Renji se incorporo y se fijo en que el ni se movía - Que problema tienes?- _¿Por qué gritaran tanto? Estoy intentando dormir _pensaba el peliblanco con los ojos cerrados y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, entonces volvió a levantar sus manos dándole sin querer de nuevo al otro chico.

-Oye ¿se puede saber porque me das? - Los demás chicos del equipo de fútbol estaban empezando a fijarse en lo que pasaba, el peliblanco, molesto, abrió un ojo y lo primero que vio fue la mirada sombría de un chico con unos tatuajes extraños que se inclinaba un poco sobre el

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto aplastándose contra la hierva mientras fruncía el ceño, Renji se inclino mas mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados

- Niño! Habla normal!¿Por que me has dado?- el peliblanco lo miro como si estuviese loco _¿Qué esta diciendo este? ¿se puede saber porque esta sobre mi? _Puso una mano en el pecho del otro e intento levantarlo pero Renji lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa empujándolo contra el suelo - Acabo de correr mas de 15 kilómetros seguidos, en parte por tu culpa, además me han levantado a las 8 de la mañana y que un chaval cualquiera me de porque si un puñetazo no es muy normal, ¡explícate!-

-¿Qué? ¡Suéltame! No tengo ni idea de lo que dices!- Renji paro y frunció el ceño _¿he escuchado bien? ¿No habla mi idioma? ¡Qué fallo! Tendré que hablarle en inglés..._

- ¿Hablas inglés?-

- ¡¿Si no con que crees que he estado hablando?- el mayor se encogió de hombros

-No estaba prestándote atención, la verdad.- Renji lo miro concentrado un minuto -Bueno…como no has escuchado mi discurso te lo resumiré ¡me he levantado a las 8 me he puesto a correr y por culpa de un niño he hecho mas de 15 kilómetros! Además que ese niño me haya dado un puñetazo no es muy normal! ¿Tienes algo que decir a eso?- Toushiro asintió

- NO SOY UN NIÑO!- le grito en la cara, Renji respondió sonriendo burlesco

-¿en serio? Lo pareces- dicho esto Hitsugaya se enfado y con un movimiento rápido giro a Renji quedándose el encima _¿Quién se lo imaginaria? El chico tiene fuerza! _Pensaba el pelirrojo

-Bien, ya que tu me has contado tus problemas ahora me toca a mi, salí de Finlandia hace apenas dos días, he llegado aquí a las 7 de la mañana sin dormir en toda la noche y cuando he llegado unas chicas locas ¡me han atacado! Me han estado persiguiendo hasta que dos idiotas han venido a buscarme, después esos dos idiotas se han peleado y me he marchado, me he perdido y me ha perseguido una entrenadora de fútbol y el equipo de fútbol entero por media hora, no era mi intención pero si te he dado un puñetazo CREO que tengo derecho a por lo menos que no me grites, así que suéltame y déjame dormir en paz- Renji sonreía divertido mientras veía la expresión irritada del chico peliblanco, soltó su camisa y se tiro de nuevo en la hierva

-Esta bien, duérmete pero cuando te despiertes me deberás una- le dijo dejando que se tirara a su lado

-Como quieras, a ver si consigo descansar un poco- los dos se volvieron a tumbar cerrando los ojos, casi todo el equipo de fútbol a su alrededor ya estaba dormido o por lo menos descansando en silencio, pero tres personas aparecieron interrumpiendo el silencio

-Toushiro! ¿se puede saber que ha pasado?- preguntaba Ichigo corriendo hacia donde estaban, el llamado apretó los ojos con fuerza _No se lo que dice pero empiezo a odiar esa voz._ Noto como alguien lo levantaba y lo ponía de pie, abrió los ojos lentamente, _¿Por qué no quieren dejarme de una vez? _-Eh! Toshiro ¿Por qué te perseguía el equipo de fútbol? -

-¡Ichigo! ¿Cuantas veces vas a olvidar que no habla nuestro idioma?- Le pregunto Hisagi que llegaba caminando a lo lejos, Grimmjow lo seguía refunfuñando

-¿Por qué tengo que venir yo?- preguntaba

-Porque eres el único que entiende a Toshiro- le explico Hisagi acercándose al grupo

-¿podríais callaros?- preguntaba Renji intentando descansar de una vez, Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras empujaba un poco al peliblanco, parecía cansado, este sonrió tetricamente _Estoy harto_ moviéndose rápidamente con su pie cogio el tobillo del mayor por la parte de atrás y tiro de el haciendo que Ichigo cayese al suelo

-¡Tío! Eso duele - algunos de los que estaban descansando se quejaron por los gritos -¿¡que! Tenéis algún problema?- volvieron a quejarse esta vez con mas fuerza

-Cállate Ichigo ellos no tienen la culpa de que pueda contigo el enano- le dijo Grimmjow

-El no puede conmigo! Y ni tu ni ellos me decís cuando tengo que gritar y cuando no! Gritare cuanto me de la gana!- los chicos del equipo se levantaron e Ichigo retrocedió un par de pasos pasándose la mano por la nuca, cogio a Hisagi y a Toshiro por la camisa y tiro de ellos, Hisagi cogio a Renji y Grimmjow, al final terminaron todos corriendo, Ichigo no paro hasta llegar a una habitación vacía en la que solo había una cama, un escritorio, una silla y un armario. Grimmjow se reclino en la puerta, Renji y Ichigo se sentaron en la cama, Toushiro se sentó contra la pared y Hisagi en la silla.

-¿Por qué estoy esta mañana con vosotros?- preguntaba Grimmjow a nadie en particular.

-¿Por qué nadie me deja descansar?- preguntaba Shiro un poco afligido.

-No te quejes, yo estoy soportando lo mismo- le contesto Renji sin llegar a cambiar de idioma

-¿Por qué somos yo e Ichigo los únicos que no sabemos ingles?- decía Hisagi dándose golpes contra la pared

-No lo se, se supone que el curso pasado disteis francés ¿no? Cambiar a inglés y listo- Ichigo asintió sin fuerzas, mientras Hisagi dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, Renji suspiro y se recostó, Toshiro ya estaba completamente dormido, Grimmjow suspiro _¿Por qué me acostaría yo ayer tan tarde? _Se dejo resbalar por la puerta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rukia miraba a Rangiku entre asombrada y horrorizada

-Yo no puedo hacer eso!- le decía desesperada

-¿Por qué no? Si es tu hermano mayor- la rubia no borraba su sonrisa, estaba segura de que terminaría cediendo

-Por eso mismo! Si se llega a enterar de para que lo hago ¡me matara!-

-Vamos Rukia! Quedan siete horas, serás capaz de inventarte alguna excusa, lo único que tienes que hacer es distraer a tu hermano el tiempo suficiente para que pasemos al instituto masculino, serán dos, cinco minutos máximo, por favor!-

-Pero…pero…así tampoco puedo ir yo!-

-Hagamos una cosa...si tu distraes a tu hermano el tiempo suficiente yo haré que tu puedas pasar-

-¿Como?- Matsumoto se encogió de hombros

-No lo se, pero algo se me ocurrirá hasta entonces, ahora tengo que irme a ver como les va a las demás, ¡espero verte a las 7!- La rubia se marcho dejando a Rukia _¡¿que voy a hacer?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Después de unas horas durmiendo:

Renji empujo a Ichigo para que se apartara, su estomago no paraba de sonar y le estaba dando mucha hambre _¿que hora será? ¿Podremos ir a comer ya?_ se levanto despacio y cuando vio la hora pego un salto tirando a Ichigo de la cama y despertando a Hisagi por el golpe

-¿Que pasa Renji? Podías tener mas cuidado-

-Despiertalos, vamos! si no llegamos a la cocina en 10 minutos no nos darán de comer! apura, apura!- Hisagi se levanto corriendo y se acerco a Ichigo

-Eh! arriba arriba Ichigo!-

-Mm. No quiero, déjame dormir mas-

-Yo te dejo pero o te levantas ahora y comes o te levantas mas tarde y olvídate de comer- Ichigo se levanto totalmente despierto, Renji estaba despertando a Grimmjow que aunque tenia los ojos abiertos no respondía

-¿Grimmjow? venga tenemos que ir a comer-

-Vale, vale, ya voy- mientras Ichigo intentaba despertar Toushiro agitándolo

-Toshiro!- este se estiro un poco sin abrir los ojos

-Estoy despierto- susurro recostándose

-¿Que dice? ¿no quiere venir?- Renji se rió

-No, dice que esta despierto- Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras miraba que el peliblanco seguía igual que antes, dormido.

-Yo no lo veo así-

-Cinco minutos!- grito Hisagi, todos se pudieron en marcha y Ichigo cogio a Toshiro

-No llegaremos!- gritaba Renji mientras corrían por los pasillos, en poco tiempo salieron al patio y lo cruzaron hasta meterse en el edificio de enfrente -Vamos! vamos, vamos- Grimmjow llego el primero a la puerta, viéndola cerrada llamo con fuerza.

-E! no hay gente ahí dentro! queremos comer!- desde dentro se escucho una voz femenina

-Llegáis tarde, la próxima vez llegar antes si queréis comer- Renji se pego a la puerta

-Noo! estoy hambriento ábrenos por favor!- nadie respondió y ellos dejaron de dar golpes

-Tengo hambre- se quejo Ichigo cargando aun con Shiro que empezaba a estar molesto

-¿quieres soltarme de una vez? no soy un juguete!- El pelinaranja lo dejo sobre sus pies

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- le pregunto sin entender el porque estaba enfadado

-No tengo ni idea de lo que dices pero ¿porque me habéis despertado?- se giro hacia Grimmjow y Renji esperando una respuesta cuando su estomago rugió, se sonrojo un poco

-Por eso mismo- le respondió Grimmjow señalando su estomago -Teníamos que venir a comer entre la una y las cuatro y media-

-¿Y bien? ¿Por que no vamos?-

- Porque son y treinta y tres minutos, llegamos tarde-

-¿No nos dejan comer por tres minutos?- asintieron - ¿Y no vais a pedirlo siquiera?

-Ya lo hemos echo, no funciona- el mas pequeño hizo girar sus ojos y se encogió de hombros

-Voy yo-

-Pero Toshiro...-

-He dicho que voy yo- y dicho eso peto la puerta de nuevo, esta vez de manera suave

-¿Qué queréis?- se escucho la voz de dentro

- Buenas, me llamo Toshiro Hitsugaya y soy el nuevo estudiante, he notado en su acento que usted es inglesa ¿verdad?-

-Si, si que lo soy ¿y que?- pregunto cada vez mas cerca de la puerta

-Resulta que no tenia ni idea de que aquí se comiera a una hora tan extraña, supongo que a usted le resultaría igual de extraño- dentro se escucho como hablaban dos mujeres

-Harribel, ¿que dice?-

-Que como no es de aquí no sabia bien los horarios de las comidas-

-Mm creo que tiene razón, si el pobre no sabia los horarios deberíamos dejarle pasar ¿no?- preguntaba una voz dulce, la anterior resoplo

-Bueno no se, llegan tarde…veámosle- la puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver a una mujer joven rubia, miro con curiosidad al peliblanco y luego abrió la puerta de golpe y tiro de las mejillas del otro

-No vuelvas a tratarme de usted ¿entiendes? Me hace sentir vieja- Orihime apareció desde detrás de la puerta

-¡Que monada!- cogio a Toushiro para darle un abrazo, Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow y Hisagi lo miraban asombrados _podemos comer!_ Todos pasaron sentándose en una de las mesas

-No, no, no, llegáis muy tarde, podréis serviros vosotros mismos- y las dos mujeres se fueron a la parte de atrás, los chicos cogieron sus platos y fueron hacia la cocina

-¡Yo quiero de todo!- grito Renji felizmente, empezaron a servirse y a comer, al final con los postres Hisagi vio un gran tarrina de gelatina naranja

-Mira Ichigo! Como tu pelo!- y con esa frase metió la cabeza del pelinaranja en la fuente, Ichigo se aparto enseguida

-Mira Hisagi! Como el tuyo!- le dijo lanzándole un pastel de chocolate , que termino en la cara de Grimmjow dando comienzo a una guerra de comida. Cuando Orihime entro vio a Hisagi todo manchado de negro, a Toushiro debajo de una de las mesas metálicas chorreando zumo de uva, a Grimmjow y Renji por el suelo manchándose con las frutas esparcidas ¿_E Ichigo?_ Pregunto alarmada cuando no vio al pelinaranja, se giro justo para ver como lanzaba hacia Hisagi una gelatina verde, y ella estaba en medio.

Todo se quedo en silencio cuando Orihime recibió el gelatinazo, se quedo en silencio hasta que ella chillo

-Aaahhg! Tontos! Mirar lo que habéis hecho!- Harribel entro sorprendida por los gritos

-¿Qué coño…- se remango y miro entrecerrando los ojos a los chicos -Eso no se hace- todos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la salida, Harribel no se molesto en perseguirlos -Tranquila Orihime, Matsumoto ha planeado una venganza perfecta para esta noche, participemos!-

-De acuerdo!- Los chicos estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que decían ¡_¿Matsumoto ha planeado una venganza?_

-Chi…cos, ¿Qué…que venganza?- pregunto Ichigo con miedo, Toushiro se giro para ver mejor sus caras, no entendía el problema pero si tenían esas caras de terror, no podía ser bueno para el tampoco.


	4. 4 empieza el problema

Gracias por los reviews! ^^

* * *

En una sala de profesores del instituto General Wolfire de Finlandia:

-No entiendo porque esa estúpida niña tiene que estar en mi clase!- gritaba un hombre que llevaba una mascara de protección

-Porque es mi hija- respondió tranquilamente un gigante con el pelo en punta y mirada sádica, desde detrás ¿Algún problema el otro tembló ligeramente

-Mmm no, no realmente, pero ella es demasiado pequeña- decía un poco asustado

-Si- respondió con simpleza

-Y ¿¡porque esta aquí! Esto es un instituto! Ella debía ir a primaria!-

-Ella es una genio-

-Mentira! Ella es una niña consentida, el genio era su primo y ni siquiera me caía bien, el también era un niño estresante.- el mas alto lo agarro por el cuello de la bata de laboratorio

-¿Quieres dejar de insultar a mi familia?-

-No, realmente no- se preparo para darle un puñetazo

-Pues no tiene razones para hacerlo- entonces sonó un estallido atronador y salto la alarma de incendios mojándolos con los aspersores, los dos profesores corrieron hacia el origen de la catástrofe, los laboratorios, o lo que quedaba de ellos.

Eran un montón de escombros negros y humeantes donde estaba saltando de arriba abajo una niña pequeña con el pelo rosa

-Hizo pum! Hizo pum! Pum, pum!- el dueño de los laboratorios se tiro al suelo

-¿¡Ahora tengo razones para insultar a su familia!-le grito al otro que miraba pensativo el desastre

-No, aun no sabe si…fue ella- se miraron a los ojos tres segundos y los dos pensaron lo mismo _claro que fue ella, que estupidez, ¿Quién sino? _-Yachiru, ¿Qué ha pasado?- la niña suspiro sentándose sobre uno de los montones

-No se…pensemos…¿Qué pudo ocurrir?-

-Yachiru…-

-Tengo una teoría! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien, no se quien, hubiese querido mezclar…digamos ese liquido azul que había por allí, o podía haber con aquel amarillo que teóricamente estaría en aquel sitio para que saliese uno verde?-

-Mas o menos lo mismo que paso aquí?- pregunto Zaraki viendo como Mayuri gritaba de desesperación desde el suelo

-Todos mis años de trabajo! Todos desperdiciados!por una niña de ocho años en menos de dos segundos!-ella lo interrumpió

-Realmente tardo siete en explotar mas o menos…bueno teóricamente claro, tardaría eso si al teoría fuese correcta- Zaraki miro al hombre mientras gritaba _Idiota_ luego a su hijo riendo y hablando sobre la teoría imaginaria

-Yachiru vamos a comer anda-

-Vale!- después de un rato Mayuri se levanto _No lo soporto mas, tengo que escapar de esta familia de locos! puedo..puedo ir al colegio de Nemu…por algo es mi hija, así escaparía de las preocupaciones, si, es una buena idea, me marcho cuanto antes. _

Con los otros dos

-Yachiru ¿Qué sucede?- la niña ponía cara triste

-Esto no es divertido desde que Shiro-chan no esta ¡el es tan divertido de molestar!- suspiro frustrada -¿Por qué se fue? Aquí no hay gente divertida!- la niña se levanto y se puso a pisotear la comida de la mesa mientras reía como una loca _la he perdido_

-Si te estas quieto nos iremos con Toushiro- ella se sentó en su hombro

-¿de verdad? ¿Iremos lejos de excursión?¿a donde shiro-chan?¿comeremos comida rara?- el hombre asintió_, después de todo cambiar de aires nos vendrá bien_ -¿¡cuando nos vamos! Tiene que ser pronto para que a Shiro no le de tiempo de echar de menos - continuaba ella con emoción, su padre le puso una galleta en la boca

-Cuando terminemos de comer nos vamos-

-¿seguro?-

-claro- dijo volviendo a sonreír sádico - ¿Quién me va a decir a mi que no?-

-viva! Nos mudamos lejos!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Grimmjow ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntaba Toushiro cansinamente mientras veía como los otros discutían, el peliazul no le escucho le hizo una señal para que se alejara y por supuesto el no iba a insistir, no realmente pero se fijo en que le daba dos golpecitos en la cabeza y sintió que lo trataba como un niño dejándolo de lado por eso, _se que es una tontería pero no puedo remediarlo._-Grimmjow! Contéstame!-

-Mira Toshiro, estamos en problemas, graves problemas porque…-le iba a empezar a explicar el otro

-Espera, espera! - le corto - solo una cosa ¿me va a impedir dormir?- Todos se giraron hacia el por cortar su conversación

-¿Qué dice?-

-Pregunta si va a poder dormir aun con el problema que tenemos-

-Si vas a poder dormir!- exclamo Renji - Toshiro! Las chicas planean algo diabólico contra nosotros y tu ¿quieres dormir?-

-Si-

-Bueno…en ese caso creo que si puedes, pero si luego tienes problemas…-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, dime ¿donde esta mi habitación?-

-¿Chicos cual es su habitación?- les pregunto a Ichigo y Hisagi, estos miraron hacia lados distintos y señalaron caminos opuestos

-Creo que es por allí! - luego se miraron. Obviamente no tenían respuestas validas, así que decidieron buscar a Uryuu que al ser el delegado debía saberlo, no hay que decir que en menos de dos minutos se habían olvidado de lo del plan de las chicas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinamori estaba en su habitación junto con Rukia, Nanao, Orihime y Harribel, esta última era la que hablaba explicándoles lo sucedido.

-Así que hemos decidido apuntarnos a la venganza- todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que cuanta mas gente mejor y seria bueno para su plan mas chicas para ayudar.

-Bien y ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?- en el momento justo Matsumoto entro tirando de una gran bolsa que parecía muy llena

- Hola chicas ¿Cómo estáis?- las chicas respondieron un "bien" y dejaron un sitio a la rubia para que pudiera sentarse después de haber tenido que cargar con eso.

-Rangiku ¿Qué hay ahí?- pregunto curiosa Nanao, la otra le guiño un ojo y saco de ella una pizarra y unos marcadores, la bolsa estaba a rebosar igual.

-Primero de todo, el plan. Harribel, Orihime veo que os apuntáis-

-Si- respondieron al unísono

-Entonces empezare con el plan, a ver en primer lugar que todas las chicas tienen que poder cargar con las máximas cosas lindas pero que al mismo tiempo puedan correr porque…vamos a tener que hacerlo, después de estar listas a las 6 pasara Byakuya a la revisión y se marchara al jardín como guardia, bien antes de las 19:00 tenemos que estar listas y a esa hora Rukia tendrá una charla con su querido hermano- paro para ver la cara de sufrimiento de la pelinegra - en ese momento entramos nosotras! Tenemos que pasar todas así que cuando estemos todas dentro para que Rukia pueda pasar utilizaremos esto!- levanto triunfal de la bolsa algo parecido a una pelota grande que tenia dentro otra mas pequeña , las chicas la miraron pensando que, sin duda, estaba loca

-¿Eso va a distraer a mi hermano?- Matsumoto con un tiron abrió la pelota grande y dejo caer en su mano la pelota pequeña que al instante se abrió y se dejo ver un pequeño erizo que estiro sus púas, las chicas lo miraron entre divertidas y preocupadas -¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?-

-No le llames eso! Se llama Mr.Púas y es mi mascota!- Mr. Púas volvió a encogerse en una bola y Rangiku lo metió en la pelota. - Bien el plan es este, cuando todas hayamos pasado yo suelto a Mr y Rukia hace ver que se asusta pensando que es un ratón o cualquier cosa que te de asco y mientras tu hermano va a ver que es tu te escapas, es un plan genial!-

-¿Y si surge algún imprevisto?- pregunto Hinamori, Matsumoto le paso un brazo por los hombros intentando cambiar de tema

-No surgirá Momo, no te preocupes, además por eso tu tienes una de las partes mas importantes-

-¿Eh? ¿Lo que?- ella le hizo un gesto para que esperara

-Cuando hayamos pasado todas incluida Rukia iremos directamente al campo de fútbol, el entrenamiento empieza a las ocho así que tenemos que darnos mucha, mucha prisa, cuando todas dejemos las cosas en el campo nos dividiremos en tres grupos, el primero será el que tenga mas chicas y son las que van a colocar todo en el campo, Nanao y yo iremos en ese grupo, el segundo será de menos chicas y para la vigilancia, quiero que todas las puertas y salidas estén cubiertas no queremos que nos descubran antes de tiempo ¿verdad?- todas negaron prestando mucha atención al plan de Matsumoto

-Bien, ese grupo lo guiaran Harribel y Orihime, el tercero va a estar compuesto únicamente por Rukia y Hinamori- ellas se miraron riendo nerviosas por saber su misión

-¿solo nosotras?- preguntaron con un poco de pánico

-Oh si chicas, lo que tenéis que hacer es buscar y llevar al patio a nuestra querida bandera-

-¿Y si hay mas chicos?- Matsumoto se lo pensó un segundo

-Escapáis, pero con la bandera-

-¿Cuál es la bandera?- preguntaba Orihime

-La bandera es Toshiro Hitsugaya, pelo blanco, ojos brillantes color jade…- las otras dos asintieron, lo conocían

-El chico que habla inglés-

-exacto- Harribel se hizo crujir los nudillos

-Ese y sus amigos nos deben una- Hinamori se había sonrojado cuando Rangiku pronuncio el nombre y Orihime se fijo

-Hinamori no me digas que el…- ella se sonrojo mas y aparto la mirada, entonces las chicas formaron un corro a su alrededor

-Hinamori Momo quiero escuchar lo que piensas de ese chico- dijo Rangiku sonriendo junto con todas sus amigas, ella no podía hablar con claridad _¿Qué pienso de Toushiro?_

- El…el…yo…no se… es lindo…me hizo sentir…distinto…yo…yo- Nanao le tapo la boca porque empezaba a estar nerviosa de mas

-Tranquila Hina a ver chicas ¿Qué hacemos al respecto?- Hinamori abrió los ojos con horror _¡¿hacer al respecto?_ Las dos rubias rieron

-A ver, si Momo esta enamorada del Shiro entonces tendremos que ayudarla ¿no?- preguntaba Harribel

-Si, y todas esas malas chicas de ahí fuera pueden intentar quitártelo- Hinamori bajo la mirada de nuevo al escuchar la palabra enamorada pero ahora había levantado la cabeza con determinación

-No- Matsumoto entrecerró los ojos sonriendo

-Bien tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que esas tontas, sin corazón estén lejos del chico de Hina ¿estáis de acuerdo?- todas asintieron y al segundo siguiente unas chicas estaban tocando la puerta, Rangiku las recibió con una sonrisa -Chicas! Las adoro, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?¿tienen ya sus cosas? Desde luego son las mejores!- a las chicas de la habitación se les escapo una sonrisa, _¿Dónde había quedado lo de malas chicas, tontas sin corazón? _Antes de que se dieran cuenta la delegada se había marchado tirando de su bolsa sin terminar de explicar el final del plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que los chicos habían encontrado la habitación de Toshiro este se había tumbado y se había quedado allí prácticamente muerto mientras que ellos le contaron a Ishida lo sucedido, el pelinegro se alarmo y llamo por teléfono al antiguo delgado que había dejado de serlo por llevar demasiados años siéndolo y nada mas.

-Gin, tenemos un problema, es Rangiku- el pelinegro sabía que si le decía el nombre de su muy mejor amiga tenia mas posibilidades de que el peliplateado les ayudara.

-¿Rangiku? De acuerdo voy, ¿donde estáis?- el pelinegro sonrió triunfal

-Enfrente de la habitación del nuevo chico, el prodigio- Uryuu sabia que Gin conocía todo lo que el delegado tenia que saber a pesar de no serlo, se sentaron a esperar la llegada del mas mayor

-¿Qué creéis que traman?-

-Eso no es lo importante lo importante es que hacemos para impedírselo-

-Pero si supiéramos lo que traman seria mas fácil-

-Pero es difícil saber lo que traman-

-¡Por eso pedía vuestra opinión!-

-¡Pues no la pidas que sabemos lo mismo que tu!- en cuestión de minutos había una pelea sin sentido entre Renji, Ichigo Y Hisagi, Uryuu miraba perplejo su estupidez mientras Grimmjow sacaba un cigarrillo y los miraba divertido, el pelinegro suspiro

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se puede fumar aquí?- le pregunto al peliazul que ni lo miro

-¿Aquí? ¿Justo aquí? Ninguna-

-¡En el edificio!-

- 593 veces ¿Por qué? - el otro suspiro otra vez mas fuerte

-¡¿Alguna me harás caso?- encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada

-No-

Toshiro dentro de la habitación se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada intentando no escuchar los gritos de su puerta _¿Por qué yo? Tengo que hacer algo, no por anda soy un genio…ahí hay un clavo... _Ichimaru se lo tomo con calma, llego después de una hora con un café en las manos.

-Hola chicos-

-Gin! Has tardado muchísimo- el miro el café

-Lo se, perdonadme tenia algo importante que hacer-

-¿Tomar un café?- pregunto Ichigo escéptico

-Claro! A ver, aun encima que vengo…contarme el problema- después de oír la historia de la cafetería Ichimaru se rió un par de veces antes de volver a su habitual sonrisa

-Ran-chan es peligrosa, yo de vosotros tendría cuidado-

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Ichimaru se inclino hacia Ichigo y le susurro como si fuera un secreto

-Nada-

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos -pero ¿Por qué? Tenemos que protegernos-

-Yo quiero ver lo que tienen planeado! Os aconsejaría que no las enfadarais mas, no se como se van a colar pero yo de vosotros me quedaba dentro del edificio, es lo que pienso hacer- luego se giro hacia la puerta de la habitación

-No entres Gin, Toshiro esta durmiendo- le informo Renji

-No importa! Quiero conocerlo!-

-No tiene muy buen humor…- el mayor no hizo caso y abrió la puerta, en el momento justo que lo hizo vio saltar un clavo y la puerta se cerro de golpe pillándole la mano

-Aaaaaaaahhhg!-

Desde dentro Toushiro sonrió, odiaba los ruidos molestos, cuando noto que no se callaban y temiendo que entraran a molestarle engancho un clavo y lo ato con una cuerda a una lámpara haciendo que el clavo saliese disparado y al abrir la lámpara subiese de golpe, si seguía con los ojos cerrados parecía que en la habitación no se había movido nada.

- Demonioooo!- grito Ichimaru agarrando su mano, los otros chicos se mordieron los labios para no reír - Pequeño enano de mierda!- le gritaba a la puerta, con fuerza la abrió violentamente teniendo cuidado de que no se cerrara de nuevo, dentro Toshiro se tapo la boca con las sabanas, la pena era que el truco solo funcionaba una vez

-TU niño! ¿Qué te crees que has hecho?- todos entraron después de Gin

-Gin es el nuevo, habla inglés ¿sabes?- Ichigo le dijo divertido por que la sonrisa del mayor tenia espasmos, entonces Ichimaru empezó a hablar en inglés

- ¡Se que estas despierto! Levántate ahora mismo y pideme perdón- el peliblanco escondido bajo las sabanas se les veía el pelo blanco y los ojos verdes cerrados pero aunque la boca estaba tapada no pudo evitar soltar una risita ahogada, Ichimaru intento quitarle las sabanas pero el las cogia con fuerza. -Suéltate! Maldito niño! -

-No soy un NIÑO!- grito abriendo los ojos y encarándose al mas alto

-Si, si que eres, sin duda si que eres, eres un niño que me ha roto la mano con la puerta!-

-Dudo que este rota y además si vuelves a llamarme niño juro que te pasara algo más-

Gin levanto una ceja divertido y se sentó a su lado en la cama

-No lo creo, tú no sabes quien soy yo-

-No me importa- mirada desafiante en sus ojos lo único que hizo Gin fue ensanchar su sonrisa

-Rebelde ¿eh?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Chicas! ¡Vamos!- Byakuya paso en la revisión viendo que la mayoría de las chicas estaban todas en la sala de descanso, se limito a contar si estaban todas y asentir con la cabeza, lanzo una última mirada buscando a su hermana

-Y ¿Rukia?- Matsumoto levanto una mano

-Se encontraba un poco mal y ha ido al baño profesor, tranquilo no tiene de que preocuparse- el otro asintio un poco preocupado

-Buenas tardes y portaos bien chicas.- en cuanto Byakuya salio de la habitación las chicas sacaron de debajo de los asientos y los muebles bolsas y bolsas hasta que llevaban cada una una. Rukia entro en la habitación.

-¡Bien primera parte del plan listo!- Matsumoto cogio su bolsa y se quito la blusa que llevaba y la manta que tenia en las piernas, la ropa de debajo era completamente negra, todas las chicas la miraron divertidas y empezaron a hacer lo mismo, eso no era necesario, era por diversión y realmente les apetecía divertirse.

Después de cerca de media hora Rukia salio al jardín buscando a su hermano, estaba muy nerviosa y esperaba que el no se diese cuenta

-Rukia!- dio un salto, no esperaba que el la viera primero -¿Qué haces aquí fuera Rukia?- ella se acerco a su hermano un poco, aun dudando

-Yo, yo no quería molestarte, Rangiku, ella me dijo que- paro un segundo estaba viendo como por detrás de Byakuya pasaban una a una las chicas y mordiéndose los labios - Ella me dijo que parecías un poco…intranquilo, como no estaba en la sala y yo no quería esto preocuparte, lo, lo siento si lo hice, no pretendía…- Byakuya se había acercado y le puso una mano en el hombro casi sonriéndole

-Esta bien, no tienes de que avergonzarte, me alegro de que hayas salido a decírmelo, pero no debiste hacerlo, te puedes poner peor de lo que estabas, no queremos que te encuentres mal- ya solo quedaban unas pocas chicas por pasar y a Rukia se le agotaban las ideas

-Gracias hermano yo ¡eeek!- pego un grito al ver como una de las chicas se tropezaba y se caía, el pelinegro no podía escucharlo, el la miro extrañado

-¿Qué? ¿Que te pasa?- ella se sonrojo al instante revolviendo las manos en su regazo

-Lo siento yo iba a…estornudar…si eso- el no parecía convencido pero no dijo nada al respecto, la chica se había levantado y seguían corriendo, Ran le enseño el pulgar, estaban listas.

Vio como dejaba en el suelo a Mr. Púas y sonrió.

-Ahhg! He visto un ratón! Una rata!- grito como una niña, Byakuya giro en redondo buscando el animal y viendo una pelota pequeñita se acerco para verlo mejor

-Aghh! Me voy! Que horror!- dicho eso empezó a correr en la dirección de las chicas, cuando Byakuya se giro con el pequeño erizo en las manos se imagino que había ido a la residencia de las chicas. Se encogió de hombros y continuo con su perfecta vigilancia de la residencia vacía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gin Ichimaru era un personaje al que no se le desafiaba, si lo hacías perdías, era algo sabido en la escuela, el prodigio lo aprendía ahora que llevaba cerca de media hora atado a la columna del jardín principal y si, nadie había hecho absolutamente nada para ayudarlo, o bien temían a Gin o bien les hacia gracia aunque el único que se había reído era este ultimo y Grimmjow. Ahora mismo odiaba con toda su alma a esos dos pero realmente empezó a preocuparse cuando comenzó a ver las figuras de las chicas de negro con bolsas bastante grandes _¿Qué están haciendo? _


	5. 5 Neko vs Chappy

Holaa. estoy aqui de nuevo! gracias por los comentarios ^^

ya se que me tarde mucho mas de lo que suelo hacerlo +..+ pero esque no soy una buena estudiante y mi mami me quito el ordenador ¬.¬ estoy pensando si escaparme de casa... por culpa de eso me he perdido el cumple de Shiro y las navidades!O.o y yo que pesaba hacer algo especial *suspiro* buenoo tendre que hacerlo mas adelante!

En fiin lo siento y espero que os guste.

* * *

-¿veis lo que están haciendo las chicas?- preguntaba Ichigo intentando ver que pasaba desde la ventana

-No, solo se ven algunas sombras- en esa época del año las 8 era noche ya y de las chicas vestidas de negro no se veía casi nada

-Creéis que ha sido una buena idea...dejar a Toushiro fuera?- pregunto Renji desde un sofá, Gin miro su mano envuelta en vendas y después sonriendo al pelirrojo

-O si, era completamente necesario, creo que ha sido una buena idea- Ishida suspiro con fuerza, _nos vamos a quedar quietos esperando ver que hacen las chicas...luego lo lamentaremos. _La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes

-Ulquiorra ¿que haces aquí?- el nombrado se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un sillón

-Me gustaría que me contaseis lo que esta pasando ahí fuera- respondió con indiferencia, Grimmjow se encaramo por detrás del sillón y le sonrió descaradamente

-No lo sabes, que penaaa...- el otro lo miro sin cambiar su expresión asi que el lo repitió –Que penaaa…- y otra vez –Una verdadera pena - y otra –De verdad lo siento, es una …- al segundo siguiente el peliazul estaba en el suelo

-No, no lo se y no estoy de humor para estupideces-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matsumoto iba a la cabeza de las chicas sonriendo mientras tarareaba una canción de campamento

-Emm Rangiku esto no es una excursión- le dijo Nanao

-Como que no? yo creo que si! es una ocasión perfecta para cantar-

-Y si te escucha alguien?-

-No lo hará-

-Pero...- Rangiku se paro, acababa de ver algo...interesante, las chicas que estaban en fila no consiguieron parara a tiempo y se chocaron contra ella

-Rangiku! tienes que tener cuidado-

-Pero mirar chicas! que monada! allí junto a la estatua!- las chicas se acercaron para ver lo que gustaba a su líder

-Ahh! que lindo- decían unas

-Con el pelo blancooo! y los ojos claros !- por supuesto todas se fueron corriendo hacia la estatua

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shiro había conseguido ver a las chicas acercándose y a tiempo había logrado soltarse lo suficiente para ponerse en uno de los laterales de la estatua en vez que delante, pero _¿será suficiente para que no me vean?_ El cerro los ojos con fuerza y contó los segundos en su mente, cuando escucho gritos su moral bajo hasta el suelo _oh no... Maldita sea, esto es culpa del tal Gin, me las pagara _y las chicas se acercaban

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matsumoto cogio al pequeño peliblanco en brazos

-Mireeen chicaas! quien había visto algo así alguna vez? yo nunca!- Orihime se acerco a ella y le acaricio el pelo

-O que lindo! es tan kawaii- Rukia lo espachurro en sus brazos

-Yo quiero uno como este! dios que es adorable! es taan como chappy!- Rukia movía de un lado al otro el conejo blanco

-¿será de alguien?- pregunto Nemu

- no creo, estaba aquí fuera...- respondía Nanao pensativa

-Si era de alguien ahora ya no lo es! si lo dejo aquí no tiene derecho a cuidarlo! ¿puedo quedármelo?- preguntaba Rukia a Rangiku

-Si, supongo que si, yo no tengo ningún problema- Rukia sonrió completamente feliz y cogio al conejo de una manera mas cómoda

-Bien, ahora podemos continuar con el plan, a ver vosotras conmigo y Nanao, las demás con Orihime y Harribel, Hinamori Rukia ya sabéis lo que os toca, nos veremos en el campo de fútbol en una hora, si a alguien le pillan...tendrá una bonita ceremonia de despedida, lo prometo! venga vamos vamos a sus puestos chicas!- cada una se fue en su correspondiente grupo dejando a Hinamori y Rukia al lado de la estatua con el conejo en brazos sin darse cuenta de que su objetivo estaba a un metro de ellas, justo en un lateral de esa estatua.

-Bueno, si tenemos que coger a Toshiro donde lo buscamos?- preguntaba Hinamori

-No se, yo nunca estuve aquí, quizás podemos empezar por las habitaciones-

-Pero no podemos mirar todas!-

-Bueno tenemos que intentarlo, además tenemos una hora- así Rukia y Momo se alejaron de la estatua y fueron hacía el edificio principal, el peliblanco suspiro pegándose a la columna, _no se como ha pasado pero dios, buda, ala o quien este allí arriba...gracias._ Ahora tenía tiempo para intentar salir de allí.

Mientras tanto Hinamori y Rukia se dedicaban a abrir todas las puertas de las habitaciones que se encontraban.

-Aquí no esta-

-Aquí tampoco-

-Aquí...

-¿Que hacéis vosotras...

-No, aquí no, vamonos vamonos- tiro Hinamori de Rukia hacia el siguiente grupo de puertas, mientras Ikkaku que las había visto le preguntaba a Ayasegawa

-¿Esas eran dos chicas?- el otro se giro sobre un costado y viendo la puerta cerrada volvió su atención al videojuego

-Lo dudo, estas imaginando cosas-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matsumoto veía desde donde estaba a todas las chicas colocando peluches en las gradas y los laterales del campo, Nanao estaba agachada revisando unas botellas con un líquido blanco

-Ya están listas- le dijo sonriendo

-Perfecto, vamos a echarlas- así cogieron varios tres botellas y se pusieron a rociar el suelo

-Bien, debería extenderse por si solo y se ira con la lluvia- después de haber vaciado las tres botellas se dedicaron a ver como el campo verde se teñía poco a poco de color, Rangiku sonrió con malicia y le choco las cinco a Nanao

-Perfecto!- las chicas que colocaban los peluches se pararon para ver su obra, ¡era fantástica! Matsumoto era una genio! -Bien, ahora a seguir decorando!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harribel tiraba aburrida una pelota contra una pared

-Ahhissh esto es aburrido…-

-Valdrá la pena por ver la cara de los chicos!-

-Tienes razón, además que por lo menos no hace frío, pero seria interesante que pasara algún chico-

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que no porque si es así…- a Orihime no le dio tiempo a terminar, vio al chico del pelo blanco pegado a la estatua -¿Qué hace allí Toshiro? ¿no es nuestra bandera?- Harribel se giro hacia donde decía

-Pues…pues es cierto… ¿Qué hacemos? Ese trabajo es de Hinamori y Rukia-

-Pero no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad-

-Bueno, no parece que se vaya a ir pronto- Orihime y Harribel rieron, de hecho el chico se removía intentando soltarse pero las cuerdas no se alejaban.

-De todos modos…Yoruichi! ¿Podrías ir?- ella con su paso silencioso se acerco a Shiro

-Hola tu- el peliblanco dio un salto

-Dios que susto, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto Toshiro esperando que hablara inglés, la chica morena le sonrió descaradamente y se agacho a su altura

-Mmmm…- le estaba preocupando la cercanía de la chica, cada vez mas y mas cerca, cogio con sus dedos el mentón del chico y lo giro hacia un lado y otro -Mmmm-

-¿Qué?- le pregunto estresado y rojo de vergüenza

-Tienen razón, eres muy mono- cuando vio que la cabeza del chico bajaba se rió

-Yo no soy mono-

-O si, si eres- Suspiro resignado

–vale, vale, soy lo que quieras pero ¿puedes sacarme de aquí?- yoruichi rio guiñándole un ojo

-claro que puedo, ¿Quién te puso ahí?- pregunto mientras desenroscaba la cuerda de la estatua, aunque por alguna razón Toshiro seguía sintiéndose igual de atrapado

-Gin algo, un tipo con una sonrisa horrible, pero tendré mi venganza- la morena lo miraba como si estuviese medio loco

-Muy bien, me alegro pero ahora estamos nosotras con NUESTRA venganza así que si no te importa ¿podrías buscar a Hinamori y a Rukia? Este era su trabajo no el mío – el chico se alejo de ella, no estaba atado pero…espera…si estaba atado! ¡Estaba atado a si mismo!

-¿ua…que…QUE HAS HECHO? SUELTAME!- la chica simplemente se echo a reír

-No, no, no te repito que no, te necesitamos- _¿esta chica esta loca?¿me necesitan? Ya se pueden ir olvidando! Yo me niego a ayudar! _

-Paso, me marcho- antes de que ella lo intentase atrapar siquiera el empezó a correr hacia el edificio principal, no era fácil porque se tambaleaba al estar atado y Yoruichi no podía ir detrás de el porque se estaba riendo de su forma de correr, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se escapaba

-Espera! Espera!- entonces empezó a perseguirlo

-No quiero! Aléjateee!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

Desde el campo de futbol Matsumoto hizo prismáticos con sus manos y se los pego a los ojos

-¿eso que veo…es a nuestra bandera siendo perseguido por Yoruichi…?- Nanao la imito

-Matsumoto esto no funciona…pero creo que si-

-Que bien! Creo que ya esta atado y todo!- sonrieron, el campo ya estaba listo y solo les quedaba esperar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-No podemos abrir todas las puertaas, ya estoy cansada- decía Rukia mirando como Hinamori se sentaba

-Tienes razón, podría estar en cualquiera- suspiro frustrada, ¿_Cómo lo encontraremos?_

-Bueno abramos una puerta mas ¿vale?- asintió sin fuerzas y abrió la primera puerta que había a su derecha Hinamori miro si entusiasmo dentro

-Aquí no est…-

-¿Qué sucede? Ah…hola, nosotras nos íbamos ya jajá bueno adiós- reían nerviosas mientras miraban a los siete chicos que había en la habitación, Rukia cerro la puerta con fuerza

-Espera Rukia, esos dos estaban con el antes!-

-¿Y que quieres? ¿que les pregunte?-

-Bueno, los conozco y no vamos a seguir abriendo puertas así que podríamos preguntarles – por lo menos era una idea

-No, tendremos problemas-

-O venga vamos-

-No-

-Pero…-

-No- Rukia seguía negando con la cabeza pero Momo no se daba por vencida, si tenían que seguir abriendo todas las puertas no terminarían en una hora!

A todo esto los chicos de dentro:

-¿esa era Hinamori?- preguntaba ichigo sin acabar de creerse lo que había visto, Hisagi asintió sin confianzas

Todo el grupo se quedo en silencio

-¿hacemos algo al respecto?- pregunto Renji, entonces Grimmjow e Ichigo se levantaron

-Yo las traigo!- se miraron entre ellos y después de 2 segundos corieron hacia la puerta –Yo las cogeré primero!- se lo tomaban como una competición,.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shihoin seguía persiguiendo a Shiro pero por suerte para el le llevaba ya una buena ventaja y cuando se metió en el edificio ella no le siguió, escucho gritos y se pego a la pared, por su lado pasaron corriendo un pequeño conejo blanco, una chica de pelo negro y el idiota pelinaranja _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que venir a un sitio de locos? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?_

Minutos antes:

-Hinamorii te digo que nos meteremos en lios si les preguntamos a esos descerebrados donde esta Toushiro- Momo sonrio avergonzada y señalo a su espalda

-Hola Ichigo- Rukia frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta sonriendo de manera infantil –A hola, vosotros sois…- Ichigo la miro arqueando una ceja mientras Grimmjow chasqueaba la lengua

-¿Nosotros? Ya sabes, los descerebrados- ellas reian nerviosas mientras intentaban pensar una buena escusa para estar allí o por lo menos algo para escapar cuando Ichigo se fijo en lo que Rukia llevaba en brazos

-Enana, ¿Qué haces tu con Neko? Es mio- la pelinegra bajo la vista a sus manos, el conejo la miraba curioso, era una monada _¿Cómo puede alquien dejar a esto solo?¿es idiota?¿como puede siquiera llamar neko a un conejo?_

-Lo e recogido porque estaba abandonado, ahora es mi mascota y se llama Chappy- Ichigo frunció mucho mas el ceño

-No, me lo dieron mis hermanas como regalo hace apenas unos meses, se llama Neko y no lo abandone, estaba jugando fuera-

-No puedes dejar un conejo jugando fuera! Podría pasarle algo!-

-No podría-

-Si!-

-Enana, es mi conejo!- grito Ichigo intentando quitárselo

-Eres un mal cuidador! Ahora es mio descerebrado!- dijo Rukia dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡¿Por qué me pegas?-

-Has hecho que se me escape!- era cierto, el conejo Neko de un salto había bajado de los brazos de ella y ahora se iba saltando por el pasillo a lo que Ichigo y Rukia respondieron corriendo detrás de el.

Hinamori y Grimmjow se miraron, Momo se froto las manos

-¿tengo que seguirte?- el peliazul volvió a sacar un pitillo y suspiro

-No realmente, esto solo tenia gracia si competía con Ichigo…pero aun así me gustaría saber que tramáis – ella se encogió de hombros _¿podía decir lo que tenían planeado hacer? Matsumoto no le había dicho nada al respeto, ¿no importaba? _

-Estoy buscando a Toshiro- Grimmjow solo la miro divertido

-Estaba atado a la estatua de fuera- _pero ¿yo no acabo de estar allí? Allí no había nadie… creo…bueno será mejor ir a ver pero ¿Qué hara atado a una estatua? Ba da igual serán cosas de chicos _

-Gracias- el otro le cogió un brazo antes de que pudiera irse

-Espera espera primero dime ¿para que lo buscas?- tenia muchas mas preguntas claro

-Es nuestra bandera- lo dijo de una manera tan casual que Grimmjow no pregunto mas, ¿bandera? _El niño no parece una bandera, ni siquiera tiene rayas._

Otra vez con Toshiro:

_¿Hay alguien en este mundo de locos que sea normal? ¿hay alguien que me pueda decir algo? ¿hay alguien siquiera que se acuerde de que estoy aquí? _Ya no entendía nada, ese era un universo distinto al suyo, un universo de locos extraños que…

Acababa de chocarse, la reacción fue un acto reflejo, estiro los brazos y cogió sus codos acercándola y sosteniéndola lo suficiente para que ella pudiese incorporarse de nuevo –Toshiro!- dijo Momo sorprendida, _bueno…a lo mejor no son todos unos completos locos y extraños _Momo se separo un poco del chico, lo suficiente para no sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba –Lo siento no estaba prestando atención – Toshiro la había entendido, por lo menos lo básico

-Hinamori, hola- había planeado decir algo mejor, pero era de lo poco que conocía del idioma, ella sonrió guiñándole un ojo

-Tranquilo, se que no hablas mi idioma, no importa- Toshiro le regalo una media sonrisa, aunque no había dicho nada entendía por donde iba la conversación, mientras la pelinegra intentaba desesperadamente acordarse de algunas de las pocas palabras en ingles que conocía pero los ojos verdes de el mirándola fijamente no ayudaban en absoluto a que se concentrara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- por lo menos podía intentar ver si entendía esa frase, era bastante simple pero para alguien que no sabe nada del idioma… Momo lo miro un segundo _¿Qué ha dicho?¿que leches es understand? _Un clic sonó en su cabeza, le estaba preguntando lo mas obvio, que hacia en la residencia de los chicos _¿Qué voy a responderle? No puedo decirle he venido a por ti ¿no?_

_-_ Rangiku me ha dicho que tenia que venir a por ti que eres nuestra bandera, ya sabes la venganza de las chicas y todo eso, tu solo tienes que seguirme- _Ni una sola palabra _pensó Hitsugaya, _vale lo acepto tengo que empezar a aprender a hablar_. Momo vio en su rostro que no le había entendido y no supo si alegrarse de que aun no conocía el plan o entristecerse de que no podía hablar con el normal…_quizás a el tampoco le interesaba hablar con ella…_

Toshiro ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica había decidido que tenia unos ojos preciosos de color chocolate, sin pensarlo mucho le puso un mechón de pelo en su sitio que se le había escapado con el golpe, el corazón de ella dio un salto y se sonrojo _¡no! Me niego a dejarlo asi, se que no lo conozco de nada, pero el es especial, encontrare la manera de que hablemos_ asi decidida cogió su mano y empezó a tirar de el _cuanto antes terminemos con esto antes volveremos y podre buscar algo que me ayude. _

_Hinamori es realmente interesante _pensaba el peliblanco viendo pasar las habitaciones, el no era tonto, sabia perfectamente que seguirla no iba a ser buena idea, ya e había pasado la primera vez, pero por ahora se concentro en su manos agarradas y prefirió dejar los problemas para cuando llegaran.

* * *

podeis matarme xD os dejo esperando un monton y aun encima no pongo aun el campo rosa

si si si lo se he sido mala pero es que lo he hecho en el ordenador de mi primo pequeño y no es que el quisiese dejarmelo...

ahora continuare cuando pueda con mas ganas! (y lo mas pronto posible)

bueno gracias por leer byebye


	6. 6 purpurina

Hola otra vez!

he tardado pero este es mi capitulo mas largo por ahora ^^

bueno espero que os guste, he puesto dos canciones que a lo mejor conoceis, nose aqui son muy conocidas :D porque las chicas las escuchan casi siempre que quieren molestar a algún chico, la primera por la letra y la segunda porque es un poco cursi, una monada :3

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia corrían detrás de "Neko-Chappy" que acababa de salir al jardín, el pelinaranja le llevaba una pequeña ventaja a la chica.

-¡Deja a mi Chappy!- gritaba resoplando con fuerza

-Ni de broma, ¡te digo que se llama Neko!- ella frunció el ceño y cogiendo impulso en una ultima carrera antes de que Ichigo atrapara al conejo, la chica salto a su espalda por poco lo hace caer.

- ¡Bajate enana!- gritaba Ichigo girando para intentar soltar a la chica que se agarraba a su cabeza desesperada por no caerse y tomando su venganza personal por llamar a tan precioso conejo con ese nombre estúpido -¡Suéltame!-

Rukia por un movimiento brusco puso sus manos en los ojos del chico que sin ver empezó a correr hacia cualquier dirección

- ¡Descerebrado! ¡Para o nos caeremos!-

-¿¡Que pare yo? ¿¡Yo?- Rukia le golpeo en la cabeza con una mano

-¡Tu eres el que esta corriendo como un loco!-

-¡Demonio!-

-¡Estúpido!-

-¡Enana!-

-¡Imbécil!-

-¡Y tu estas tapándome los ojos! ¡¿Quieres parar?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras ellos corrían por el campo, no muy lejos de allí en el campo de fútbol, Matsumoto, Nemu y Nanao cargaban unos altavoces grandes, los colocaron en el suelo.

-Bien, ¿ya esta todo listo?- pregunto la rubia

-Por aquí si - respondió sencillamente Nemu, Nanao comenzaba a dudar un poco pero ahora ya no podían irse atrás

- ¿si esto es mala idea…- Matsumoto no la dejo acabar cogiendo un mando a distancia

- Si es mala idea tendremos problemas - respondió tranquila mientras levantaba el mando, todas se la quedaron mirando esperando la cuenta atrás - 3! - las chicas la corearon repitiendo el número

-2!- gritaron todas juntas esta vez a la vez

-¡1!- Matsumoto daba saltitos de un pie a otro, _esto será divertido, _pensaba

-¡0!- la rubia le dio a un botón y la música a todo volumen empezó a sonar.

Era una canción de reggaeton que aunque a algunas de ellas no les encantaba, tenia una letra interesante, y sabían que a los chicos les iba a molestar.

"Es nuestro gran problema

Del siglo veintiuno

No busques más a un hombre

Que no queda ninguno.

Donde están los hombres?

Donde se han metido?

Siempre

son medio raros

O aburridos"

Las chicas bailaban al son de la música o como poco cantaban con toda la fuerza que tenían, el vigilante estaba demasiado lejos como para oírlas ya y además en la residencia de los chicos ya no quedaban profesores.

"Después de otro desengaño

Junte coraje y volví a empezar.

Gran error,

Casi me vuelvo a enamorar."

-¿de donde viene eso?- pregunto Renji molesto por esa canción, un Grimmjow cabreado salio abriendo con fuerza la puerta

- No pienso escuchar el resto de esa canción, matare a quien la haya puesto - los demás chicos asintieron siguiendo al peliazul

"No creas lo que ves

No se puede confiar

Y ahora que voy a hacer?

A donde iré a buscar? "

Los chicos empezaban a salir todos de sus habitaciones para ver quien era el que había puesto semejante canción feminista.

- Que ofensa para todos nosotros- decía Yumichika mientras el e Ikakku se unían a los otros

- No creo que salir sea una buena idea- decía el pelirrojo recordando que si salían tenían mas posibilidades de tener problemas

- Oh pero tenemos que ir, no podemos dejar esto así- realmente Gin no estaba enfadado en absoluto, mas bien le divertía pensar en la sonrisa de superioridad que tendría ahora Rangiku. Abarai prefirió no contradecirle.

- ¿serán las chicas?- pregunto tontamente Hisagui

-¿¡Quien sino?- le respondió Grimmjow que a medida que iban por el jardín había empezado a caminar mas rápido - Odio esta canción! -

Ishida que hasta el momento había ido callado empezó a preocuparse viendo hacia donde iban por ese camino -Chicos, vamos hacia el campo de fútbol - al principio no hubo reacción, todos seguían con sus conversaciones hasta segundos mas tarde. Pararon y se giraron hacia el moreno que señalaba el campo de donde venia la música, a muchos de ellos un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda y los otros supusieron que claramente no pasaba nada bueno si las chicas estaban en el campo.

"Donde están los hombres?

Que yo no los veo!

Si no son tramposos

Son mentirosos

O tienen miedo"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hinamori escuchaba la letra de la canción y la tarareaba, no estaba en contra de los hombres, mas bien para nada ya que estaba tirando de uno ahora mismo, sin embargo la canción era pegadiza además Shiro no entendía la letra, así que no habría problemas.

- Ahora vamos al jardín, me da que llegamos tarde- le dijo al peliblanco entre estrofa y estrofa, el solo frunció el ceño y asintió

-No tengo ni idea de lo que has dicho- dijo suspirando bajito mientras miraba a la chica, ella estaba feliz y cantaba una cancioncilla de esas que tenían un ritmo de reggaeton romántico que a el…no le iba…nada.

Intento alejar la melodía de su cabeza centrándose en la chica, no era como si no se hubiera estado fijando ya, llevaba mirándola todo el tiempo que habían estado allí.

-Momo - no la llamo para que le respondiera, realmente no tenia nada que decirle, solo quería mirarla a los ojos, ella se giro hacia el mientras salían al jardín, se encogió un poco por el frió.

-Dime Toushiro - tembló un poco, no era una noche helada pero el viento hacia que temblase ligeramente, el se fijo y frunció el ceño.

-Debiste traer una chaqueta- ella no lo entendió pero igual lo dijo, se iba a quitar la suya cuando se dio cuenta de algo…el tampoco llevaba. Se puso los ojos en blanco a si mismo por haber regañado a la chica cuando el había hecho lo que ella, olvidarse la chaqueta.

Llevaba una sudadera y una camiseta pero no dudo en quitarse la sudadera y dársela, después de todo el no era friolero, casi no sentía el frió. Al principio Hinamori no sabia que hacia pero al verlo quitándose la sudadera se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-No te la quites, cojeras un resfriado, pontéela ya de nuevo- el sin hacer caso a las protestas le tendió la sudadera con una mirada que no daba opción a quejas, Momo se callo y cogio la prenda, se la puso enseguida, no quería ser aprovechada pero tampoco desagradecida.

-Gracias, te la devolveré cuando entre en calor- el peliblanco pareció entender la frase y asintió contento de que se la pusiera.

-De nada - automáticamente Toushiro cogio su mano como si fuese algo normal, aunque le había costado bastante hacerlo sin sonrojarse. - Vamos-

Momo acababa de darse cuenta, ¿_Qué estoy haciendo? Rangiku dijo que tenia que llevarlo al campo pero…ya se que no le van a hacer nada muy malo pero…_ escucho la canción sonar, esta vez mas fuerte y paro en seco, _quizás no era tan buena idea, Quizás no debería llevarl…_ Momo vio como Rangiku los miraba desde el campo de fútbol, estaban a pocos pasos y ya los había visto, no había solución.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En el lado contrario del campo de fútbol que Toushiro y Momo.

Los chicos miraban la puerta del campo, cerrada ante ellos, detrás de ella estaban sus problemas, aquella música cada vez sonaba mas fuerte y ya se hacia de lo mas agobiante, tenían que entrar.

- ¿Cómo entramos?- pregunto Hisagui

-¡Golpeémosla!- grito Ikakku propinando un puñetazo a dicha puerta que no se movió ni un poquito.

- Tu solo no vas a poder hacer nada - le dijo Grimmjow apartándolo y colocándose el para golpearla, el resultado fue el mismo.

-Tiene que haber otra manera- decía Ishida a Ulquiorra mientras que este miraba la puerta cerrada.

Gin se mantenía sentado en el suelo, desde allí podía ver una melena rubia que seria de Rangiku con sus manos haciendo de prismáticos y mirando hacia la puerta derecha del campo. Después de que se dedicaran Ikakku y Grimmjow a darle unos cuantos golpes y cuando ya ninguno sabía que hacer, Ulquiorra abrió la boca.

- Podemos ir por la otra entrada - todos se quedaron en silencio para después ponerse a gritar.

- Maldito emo! ¡Podías habérnoslo dicho antes!- el solo se encogió de hombros y señalo a Ichimaru

- El lleva mirando aquella puerta todo el rato, el me dio la pista- Grimmjow se acerco al nombrado

- Cara de zorro! ¡Podrías habernos avisado! ¿No crees?- pregunto con sarcasmo, la sonrisa del peliplateado no cambio ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

- Venga, vamos a ver a esas chicas malas - pero antes de ir a la otra entrada escucharon un grito

- ¡PARAAAAAA!- gritaba a todo pulmón Rukia en los hombros del pelinaranja que aun tenía los ojos tapados, iban a una velocidad de vértigo, era increíble lo rápido que podía correr Ichigo, e iban directamente hacia ellos y por tanto a estamparse contra la puerta, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y dieron un paso atrás dejando el sitio libre para que se golpearan sin estar ellos en medio.

Antes de que Ichigo se golpeara contra la puerta Renji atrapo a la chica que reconoció como su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Se escucho un gran golpe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Momo, ¡te esperábamos!- le grito la rubia acercándose a la pareja y apretando a Hinamori entre sus brazos, con Toushiro por el medio de las dos. Con fuerza suficiente pero sin querer dañar a la pelinegra intento zafarse del abrazo que lo tenia tan pegado a Hinamori, se sonrojo violentamente al pensarlo.

Rangiku les dejo separarse y tiro de las mejillas del chico sonriéndole, Shiro se intento apartar enseguida, esa chica estaba molestándolo, ¿no podía durar su soledad con Momo un poco mas?

-Igual de mono que antes - le dijo la rubia, _espera…¡¿me dijo? _

- ¡Yo no soy mono!- le grito enojado - ¡¿y tu desde cuando hablas mi idioma?- Matsumoto se puso pensativa

-Pues desde hace unos años que me enseño mi novio - Toshiro frunció el ceño, el no quería preguntar eso, ni siquiera necesitaba una respuesta.

- ¡Rangiku! Hablas con Toushiro, que bien… ¡tienes que enseñarme!- le dijo sorprendida la pelinegra, la de ojos azules grisáceos asintió con energías

- ¡Claro que si Momo! Así podrás decirle a Toushiro que te gusta!- Hinamori se sonrojo mucho al escucharla decir eso, pero se calmo un poco al recordar que el chico no la entendía.

-Rangiku!- la reprendió, ella solo se rió

- ¿Qué hablan de mí?- pregunto el chico al escuchar su nombre en la conversación

- Lleva tu chaqueta- dijo simplemente Matsumoto

- amm si, tenia frió y…-

- No necesito explicaciones, ¡tenemos que entrar!- la sonrisa malvada de la chica no presenciaba nada bueno para el peliblanco ¿_que habrá allí dentro? _Se preguntaba mirando para el campo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La multitud de chicos y Rukia que se negaba a decir nada acababan de tirar la puerta a golpes sin ganas de ir hasta la otra.

Silencio.

La música paro y los chicos fueron entrando y quedándose mirándolo todo.

A su alrededor el campo de fútbol e había convertido en una tienda de peluches, ¿realmente ese era el campo de fútbol? ¿Dónde estaban las gradas sucias llenas restos de comida barata, y el olor de sudor que le daba su "masculinidad" y el campo normal y corriente?

Todo lo que se podía ver era rosa, y no solo rosa, también había tonos blancos e incluso algunos azules bebe, las gradas estaban prácticamente hundidas debajo de enormes cantidades de peluches, de osos, de conejos, de gatos…Miles de lazos estaban adornando las esquinas y los bordes del campo, la puerta a los vestuarios era rosa y tenia unos dibujos de Chappy el conejo pintados, en el campo había flores muchas flores de muchos colores, también había cocines con formas de estrellas de colores brillantes, su recinto para guardar los balones estaba ahora lleno de lo que parecía ropa y el campo oh el campo estaba completamente rosa y si te fijabas bien desde lo alto en el campo las flores formaban la palabra mariposa… mariposa…

Renji cayó al suelo apoyando las rodillas, con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en el frente.

Grimmjow no respiraba.

Yumichika miraba asqueado aquella cantidad de color que hacia ver el estadio como un pastel gigante.

Ikakku se agarro el pecho con las dos manos y literalmente cayo a tierra.

Gin abrió los ojos ¡abrió los ojos! Pero es que su Matsumoto había sido realmente malévola, ¡ella sabia que en tres días tendrían un partido!.

Ichigo se llevo las manos a la cabeza abriendo la boca sin pronunciar ningún sonido.

A Uryuu no le gustaba tanto el fútbol pero viendo aquella monstruosidad ¿Cómo no horrorizarse?

Ulquiorra giro la cabeza molesto y entrecerró los ojos, ¡demasiado para el! ¡Eso era una reacción tremenda!

Hisagui por su parte no sabia si desmayarse, fue el primero en reaccionar -¿¡que?-

Entonces todos los chicos del colegio, menos los que estaban desmayados, gritaron a la vez lo único que podían decir.

**- ¡! - **parecía que no iban a dejar de gritar pero entonces se escucho una música:

"Siempre a tu lado estaré

Mi amor por ti mostrare

Dándote muchos mimitos

Eres tú mi peluchito

Caricias besos y mimitos

Eres tú mi peluchito

Eres tu mi estrella al día

Te amare toda la vida"

Nada mas aquella voz infantil término de cantar todas las chicas salieron de distintas partes del campo desde todos los ángulos apuntándolos con pistolas de agua ¿querían mojarlos? Orihime, Yoruichi, Harribel, Matsumoto, Nanao, Nemu y Hinamori estaban en lo alto de unas bancas con una especie de peluche brillante…que se movía… fijándose mejor no era un peluche…

- **¡Toshiro!**- gritaron los que aun no estaban desmayados, el peliblanco tenia la ropa teñida de rosa, la nariz rosa y bigotes en la cara, orejas de gato rosas con una diadema estaban puestas en su cabeza, y el pelo blanco además de las manos estaban completamente llenos de purpurina de colores, ¡muchísima purpurina de colores! Además de estar atado a un oso de peluche gigante y a una columna.

- ¡Cuidado! - grito Toshiro, Rukia se puso detrás de Renji, ninguno de los demás pudieron escapar a tiempo, las chicas levantaron las pistolas.

- ya! - grito Matsumoto, todas dispararon. De las pistolas no salía agua, solo purpurina y pintura rosa.

El campo quedo bajo una capa nueva de pintura y purpurina flotando por todas partes, los chicos volvieron a quedarse sin habla cuando se miraron entre ellos, estaban rosas y brillantes, muy rosas y brillantes, las chicas se reían.

- Hemos ganado! Tenemos nuestra victoria, tenemos nuestra bandera! Ganamos!- seguían riendo y chocándose las cinco entre ellas o dando saltos, los chicos las miraban atónitos, a Ichigo le cayo una gota de agua en la nariz, levanto su vista al cielo y vio las nubes negras sobre el.

¿Iba a llover?

* * *

bueno ¿que tal? ¿demasiado largo?

ahora tengo una duda... ¿sigo con la historia o lo dejo aqui? decidire a base de lo que digais porque tengo pensada la continuación pero si no le interesa a nadie puedo dejarlo ahi.

bueno nose, ahora pongamos como que si que continuo ^^

¿que pasara con la lluvia? ¿que haran los chicos contra ellas? ¿que pasaria si dos chicas se quedaran en la residencia masculina? ¿y si un profesor se enterase? ¿en que momento llegaran Yachiru y Kenpachi? ¿como seran las clases?

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews los adoro :D


	7. 7 residencia masculina

U..u

... valee esto seria muy largo de explicar... ha habido varias razones por las que no he escrito pero he tardado tanto tanto tantoooo que solo tengo derecho a decir:

Perdoooooooooooooooooon! lo siento muchimuchisisimo!

realmente no queria tardar tanto, si quereis podeis tirarme tomates...estais en vuestro derecho pero yo voy a continuar la historia aun que sea poco a poco!

Bueno tengo que aclarar que he tenido problemas con mi ordenador ya que no me dejaa entrar en fanfiction ni en facebook ni nada asi...ni siquiera he podido leer las otras historias. Asi quepese a todo yo estoy feliz de poder volver. ^^

Espero que me perdoneis. Ah! y muchisimas gracias también por los reviews :D os adoro

P.D: A la pregunta de como se llamaba la canción, tengo entendido que es Donde estan los hombres de Pimpinela aunque la versión que escuche yo fue en la radio y era una nueva, no estoy segura de como se llama pero lo seguire buscando. :3

* * *

Cuando se puso a llover todo el mundo empezó a correr hacia algún sitio cubierto, la lluvia era muy fuerte y el campo rosa estaba despintándose poco a poco.

-¡Vamonos!- gritaban las chicas mientras veían todo su trabajo arruinado tan pronto, corrieron hacia la salida. Rangiku por culpa de todo el agua se resbalo, Nanao intento agarrarla a tiempo pero cayo de las bancas altas hacia el campo, por suerte Gin estaba allí para cogerla.

-¡Ran-chan! ¿estas bien?- Rangiku miro a aquel que había sido su novio durante tanto tiempo e intento soltarse de el enseguida, Ichimaru suspiro mientras la miraba preocupado.

-Estoy perfecta, suéltame – pero cometió el error de intentar caminar y como estaba mareada Gin vio que se tambaleaba y la volvió a agarrar.

-No estas bien, además tenemos que hablar- ella frunció el ceño intentando separarse pero sabiendo que el era mucho mas fuerte.

-¿De que?- pregunto ella.

-Has sido muy mala Ran-chan – suspiro, no podía dejar a la chica así de mojada y mucho menos si estaba mareada –Primero vamos a secarnos –

-Pero...- no la dejo terminar y la empezó a llevar hacia la residencia mientras ella pataleaba y se quejaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto Hinamori había desatado a Toushiro e iban los dos juntos hacia la parte cubierta mirando el caos a su alrededor. Ichigo y Renji se miraban el uno al otro sin saber que hacer, Rukia intento soltarse del agarre del segundo.

-¡Me estoy mojando! ¡suéltame!-

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿la soltamos?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-Naaa, mejor la llevamos con nosotros ¿no?-

-Bueno, ella es como un monstruo enano – al segundo siguiente Ichigo estaba en el suelo y la pelinegra sobre el.

-¡quieres callarte! ¡no soy enana! Además yo no me marcho sin Chappy –

-¿Qué es eso de un chappy? – Renji no entendia nada y se rasco la cabeza mientras veia como los otros dos peleaban

-No es un chappy, es Chappy, MI Chappy – Ichigo se levanto poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a la chica y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¡te dije que era mío! –

-Yo no recuerdo eso – respondió Rukia mirándose las uñas sin interés. Un rayo les hizo dar un salto.

-¡Vamonos! – Grito el pelirrojo tirando de los otros dos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El rayo había dado un susto a los dos pero parecía que Hinamori estaba realmente asustada por la tormenta, Shiro se giro hacia ella, quizás era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes, no quedaba mucho, tenia que atravesar el parque hasta el edificio de los dormitorios.

- Hinamori ¿vamos? – ella negó con la cabeza, ahora estaban debajo de un tejado y no se mojaban ni nada, pero salir le daba miedo.

Toushiro se pregunto porque le daría tanto miedo una tormenta, lo podía entender de un rayo pero ¿la tormenta? Hinamori temblaba y no sabia si era de miedo o de frió, supuso que de las dos cosas. Suspiro.

– Esta bien – se sentó al lado de la chica – Escucha, no me entiendes... pero deberías levantarte y continuar, tenemos que irnos o cogerás una pulmonía, nose por que te asusta esto pero tienes que hacerle frente, solo será un camino corto y yo no voy a irme ¿ok? –

Momo no tenia ni idea de lo que decía, entendía por donde iban los tiros, pero a su mente llegaban recuerdos de una tormenta que había pasado hacia ya muchos años, le daba un miedo horrible, miro los ojos del chico y asintió, tenían que secarse o acabarían en un hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uryuu ya en la residencia miraba a Harribel, Orihime y Nanao que acariciaba en sus brazos al Chappy-neko. Grimmjow entro desde el baño abriendo las puertas con fuerza, se quedo estático al ver a los 4 en su habitación, las chicas se sonrojaron al verlo llegar tan solo con una toalla atada en su cintura.

- ¿Que...¡que se supone que hacéis aquí! - Uryuu suspiro mientras veía como el peliazul lo miraba desafiante, le cogió del brazo.

-Grimmjow no podía dejarlas fuera, esta lloviendo un montón - el peliazul sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Y que? ¡Tu viste lo que han hecho! - se giro hacia las chicas y las señalo. - ¡Vosotras! ¿como se os ha ocurrido? -

- No fuimos nosotras - dijo intentando sonar inocente Harribel, pero el no le creyó.

- ¡Claro! ¿os obligaron, cierto?- preguntaba con sarcasmo

- No, nosotras no pensamos el plan pero desde luego me gustaría haberlo pensado, fue un gran plan -

- Harribel no deberías enfadarlo, nos están ayudando - le decía tímida Orihime.

- Desde luego que no fue un buen plan, ¡arruinaron el campo! y por supuesto que no las estamos ayudando.- le respondió el.

- Pues tu amiguito ha dicho que podíamos quedarnos - dijo la rubia recostándose en la cama.

- ¿¡Les has dicho que? -

- Alto, alto yo solo dije que podían entrar a secarse - Nanao frunció el ceño.

- Pues ni siquiera nos hemos secado, estábamos esperando a que salieras para coger toallas.- se quejaba, entonces Grimmjow se fijo en que las chicas y su no tan amigo seguían empapados además de que la rubia de la cafetería estaba mojando su cama.

- Salir de aquí! estáis mojando todo, no tengo toallas,¡largaos a su habitación! - dijo señalando al chico que se levanto mientras ellas se cruzaban de brazos.

- Lo siento, el nos dijo que nos traía hasta aquí, y que una vez aquí nos buscábamos la vida así que nos quedamos. -

- Bueno entonces me voy a duchar, pasarlo bien chicas, no molestéis a Grimmjow -

- ¿¡que? ¡no me las dejes aquí! - pero ya se había ido, se giro hacia las chicas con los brazos cruzados en actitud desafiante, luego viendo que ellas no se movían del sitio se acerco al baño resignado. - Voy a vestirme, ahora os traigo unas toallas, pero quiero que os marchéis cuanto antes -

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras que los alumnos iban entrando en el instituto masculino a toda prisa dos profesores los miraban tranquilamente desde la ventana, uno bebiendo y el otro mirándolos preocupado.

- Pobrecitos, acabaran enfermos si no entran pronto - decía el segundo.

- ¡Ah! Son jóvenes, déjales vivir, tienen suerte... además mañana morirán-

- Uff, es verdad, la entrenadora Soi Fong los matara al ver el campo ¿crees que las chicas escaparan a tiempo? - Kyoraku negó con la cabeza

- Aunque escaparan es obvio que lo han hecho ellas, además ahora no saldrán del colegio masculino -

- ¿Deberíamos hablar con ellos? Quiero decir, si las chicas van a dormir ahí, por lo menos que las traten bien - El pelinegro negó con la cabeza divertido.

-No, no, no, déjalos estar Junshiro, mejor solo hablemos con los presidentes de los estudiantes ¿si? creo que ahora es esto... Uryuu ¿verdad? de todos modos también nos servirá Gin, seguramente Matsumoto estará con el, de las chicas nos serviría ella, o sino la Kuchiki -

- Es cierto, entonces deja de beber y vamos, ¿como habrán saltado la vigilancia de Byakuya? - el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y los dos salieron al pasillo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- ¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Orihime

- Nose, deberíamos ir con Matsumoto ¿no? - le respondió Nanao mientras se colocaba la ropa

- ¡Chicas estáis tardando mucho y esto no me hace gracia! - grito Grimmjow desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras la aporreaba, cuando había salido del baño con las toallas ellas le habían empujado fuera de la habitación y la cerraron desde dentro, lo único que querían era cambiarse la ropa por alguna del peliazul.

- Ahora vamos, ahora vamos - dijo pacientemente la rubia

- Aghh! Matare a Uryuu - Harribel abrió la puerta y salieron las tres, Grimmjow se las quedo viendo mientras fruncía el ceño

- Quiero todo eso de vuelta - las chicas le habían quitado unos pantalones y unas camisetas por lo menos ahora estaban secas.

- Ayúdanos peliazul, necesitamos encontrar a nuestra "capitana" - pidió Harribel

- Yo ya os he ayudado mucho, dejadme en paz - intento volver a entrar en la habitación pero se lo impidieron

- No, no, no, tienes que venir -

- ¿O que? ¿me arañareis? - pregunto divertido

- No, pero nunca mas comerás - giro la cabeza despacio y se fijo que dos de aquellas chicas eran las cocineras, bajo la cabeza mientras las chicas sonreían triunfales

- Os odio - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la sala comunitaria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rukia habia cogido ventaja a Renji e Ichigo, iba unos metros delante de ellos, nerviosa por encontrar a alguien conocido cuando se choco contra algo, levanto la vista, era un hombre peliblanco.

- ¡Profesor Ukitake! - grito sorprendida

- ¿Rukia? - pregunto el sin llegar a ver la cara de la morena ya que la bajaba haciendo que el pelo mojado le escondiera, recordó una técnica de distracción que le había enseñado Harribel.

- Noo...¡Mira lo que hay allí! - grito señalado detrás del profesor, pero este ni siquiera se giro.

- ...-

-...-

- Hay una pared detrás de mi - dijo convencido y Rukia pensó en darse de golpes contra la pared

- ¡Podía intentar creérselo ! - y dicho eso salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario, el se la quedo mirando hasta que los chicos llegaron a su lado.

- Mmm ¿profesor? ¿que ha pasado? - el les sonrió divertido y amablemente

- nada, ¿sabéis donde esta Uryuu?-

- Esto...no - dudaban si podían decirle que las chicas estaban en su edificio.

- Bueno, gracias de todos modos, adiós chicos - se despidieron y cuando estaban alejándose les grito - ¡Persigan a Rukia y hacer el favor de darle ropa seca! - los chicos se quedaron helados, si los profesores lo sabían ¿tendrían problemas?

Vamos a buscar a esa enana –

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por fin dentro, ¿cómo estas? – Momo se giro hacia el

Menos mal que ya llegamos, eso era horrible, ¡que frío! – Toshiro sonrió mientras veía como ella gesticulaba con las manos, parecía que estaba bien.

Mm con suerte sabré como llegar a mi cuarto – susurro para si mismo, luego la cogió de la mano ya empezaba a ser una costumbre – Ven, necesitaremos otra ropa – mientras caminaban por el pasillo Momo decidió que era un buen momento para disculparse por lo de antes, había sido divertido pero quizás se habían pasado un poco.

Toushiro siento lo de antes, no pretendía que quedara así, bueno si, pero no esperaba que te cogieran a ti, bueno eso también lo sabia...pero no es que a mi me entusiasmase la idea, es que me deje llevar...parecía tan divertido decorar el campo, era como un pastel gigante ¿verdad? Me desvió del tema, perdóname no o bueno si quería hacerlo pero...aissh me estoy contradiciendo todo el rato – dejo de hablar al notar la risa de Toushiro, puede que no la entendiese pero estaba mas que divertida negando y asintiendo con la cabeza todo el rato, le tapo la boca con una mano con cuidado

Déjalo Hinamori – le hizo un gesto para que pasara a la habitación, por suerte habían llegado sin problemas, se alegro de no compartir cuarto con nadie, aunque casi ni había abierto sus maletas. _Estoy seguro de que antes de que llegara yo no pasaban este tipo de cosas._ Pensaba.

Al ver que el iba a deshacer las maletas Momo entendió que iba a coger ropa para ella.

No, no, no lo hagas, no merezco que me dejes ropa, no hace falta, con una toalla me llegara te lo aseguro – Toushiro continuo con lo suyo. – Dejalo Shiro – se puso en medio de la maleta y el – De verdad que no me hace falta –

Estate quieta y dejame coger la ropa, enfermaras si no te cambias –

No lo hagas, me sentire culpable si tienes que deshacer ahora toda la maleta por mi culpa, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer –

Sal Hinamori, no me cuesta nada abrir la maleta, mas tarde lo arreglare - pero ninguno de los dos se movía del sitio Momo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, negándole el acceso a la maleta y Hitsugaya fruncía cada vez mas el ceño, suspiro y se fue al baño, Hinamori se relajo y se sentó en la cama hasta que el salió del baño con unas toallas y un pijama en la mano que le paso a la chica. – Eso ya lo saque antes de la maleta así que póntelo –

La chica no encontró nada que objetar así que entro en el baño con el pijama del, mientras tanto el abrió la maleta, de todos modos tenia que quitar ropa para cambiarse el mismo. Cuando Momo iba a salir llamaron a la puerta.

Hola? – pregunto el peliblanco mientras abría.

Toushiro, ¿esta la niña morena contigo? – pregunto Ulquiorra sin expresión ninguna

Eeh si, esta cambiándose –

Bien, cuando termine venir a la sala común, os esperamos – y dicho eso se fue. _¿Nos esperan?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Kennii! ¡¿cuándo llegamos? – preguntaba una pelirrosa saltimbanqui mientras iba de un asiento a otro del avión molestando a todos los pasajeros.

Tranquilízate Yachiru, ya pronto estaremos allí, si te duermes ahora cuando despiertes ya estaremos, -

¿De verdad? ¡Que bien!-

* * *

muchas gracias por leer ^^ se agradece cualquier queja y comentario :)


	8. 8 a dormiir

Hola de nuevo!

subo otro cápitulo por mi conciencia xDD me hace ver que tarde demasiado la última vez... la pena es que en estos capitulos aun no pasa nada muy interesante pero espero que lo disfruteis igual ^^

prometo continuarlo cuando pueda. Muchas muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios que me hacen la vida feliiiz :3

* * *

Cuando Uryuu salió de su habitación varios de los chicos estaban en su puerta.

- ¡Uryuu! Estamos buscando a Ichimaru, ¿sabes donde esta? - pregunto Hisagi

- Mmm no...¿porqué lo buscais? - Yummichika decidió responder ya que los demás no parecian interesados en el pelinegro.

- Pues tenemos un problema y pensamos que el...-el pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco, a el nunca le pedian ayuda.

- ¡Puedo ayudaros! ¡Yo soy el delegado de este instituto! - ya empezaba a molestarle que siempre estuvieran llamando al peliblanco cuando era el él nuevo delegado, aunque pensandolo bien, hasta el mismo le pedia ayuda de vez en cuando al mayor.

- Bueno, esta bien, aqui esta el problema, ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Ikaku enseñandole a dos chicas que tenia agarradas por los brazos.

- Sueltame de una vez bruto! - le grito una.

- ¡Dejanos ir de una buena vez! - la otra le piso un pie con fuerza.

- ¡Auuch! ¡No me pises! Eso duele, además no podemos soltaros ¿visteis lo que hicisteis? - se quejo el calvo

- Eso no ha sido nada bello, era demasiado hasta para mi - se quejo su amigo también

- Bueno, bueno no os peleeis - intento interferir Uryuu, miro preocupado hacia atrás, varios de los chicos agarraban a alguna chica.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - cuestionaron de nuevo

- Pues...soltarlas...-

- ¡No podemos! Después de lo que han hecho! -

- Esta lloviendo mucho ahi fuera, no seria seguro salir, soltadlas, no saldrán - intento razonar con ellos. - Vamos a ver, si se tienen que quedar aqui mañana vendra la entrenadora Soi Fong ¿ no creeis que para ellas ya es castigo suficiente?- les recorrio un escalofrio la espalda mientras Yoruichi que estaba entre ellos, sonreia para si, ella no tendría problemas con Soi Fong.

- Esta bien, pero necesitamos reunirlas a todas, ¿o las dejamos por ahi sueltas? -

- ¡Eh, que no somos animales! - Uryuu se paro a pensarlo.

- Bueno, yo...ire a hablar con su presidenta, vosotros reunirlas a todas en el salon grande ¿de acuerdo? - asintieron. -¿Quién es la delegada? - las chicas se miraron entre ellas, decirlo no era nada malo.

- Es Matsumoto Rangiku, la vi irse con umm...¿como se llamaba su antiguo novio? - pregunto una

- No me acuerdo...era algo amm...-

- ¿Era Shone? No, ¿Eler? No...era...-

- ¿De quien hablais? ¿Del de la semana pasada? ¿O de la anterior? -

- No, no, no, aquel con el que habia estado mucho tiempo...-

- ...¿El que era su amigo de la infancia?-

- Ah...si, creo que era ese ¿como se llamaba? -

- Pues nose...no lo conocí -

- Vale, vale, ya esta, ¿alguna sabe como se llama? en esta escuela hay cerca de 300 chicos ¡no podemos pensar en todos! - exclamo Uryuu cansado de su conversación

- Bueno, Hinamori debe de saberlo, ellas son mas amigas, Rukia también...quizás ellas sepan -

- Nanao puede seber también, Harribel a lo mejor - dijo Yoruichi y Uryuu recordo que a las dos últimas las habia dejado con Grimmjow, mejor no volver allí, penso.

- Bien y ellas ¿donde están? - se encogieron de hombros

- Hinamori estaba con...estoo...¿Toushiro? si eso, los vi juntos - respondio la que habia pisado a Ikkaku.

- A Rukia la habian cogido un pelirrojo y un pelinaranja - Creo que los conozco penso sarcasticamente. Suspiro y levanto la vista pensando que hacer, entonces paso tranquilamente Ulquiorra.

- ¿Ulquiorra? - este se giro hacia el.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto.

- ¿Te importa ir a por Ichigo, Renji y Toshiro mientras yo voy a buscar a Grimmjow?-

- De auerdo -

- Bien, que traigan a las chicas a la sala comunitaria. - Para cuando termino la frase el pelinegro ya se habia marchado - Bueeeno, a vosotros os toca recolectar chicas y llevarlas al salón, iremos pronto- ellos asintieron sin ganas y caminaron a buscar mas chicas, aunque claro, encontrar sobre 300 no iba a ser tarea fácil.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Hinamori y Toshiro llegaron a la sala Uryuu salia corriendo, ellos dos se quedaron extrañados mirando a los que estaban dentro, Grimmjow tirado en un sofá Renji e Ichigo de pie con los brazos cruzados y cuatro chicas hablando tranquilamente en un sillón, al verlas Hinamori corrio hacia ellas.

- ¡Chicas, chicas! ¿que desastre verdad?- pregunto mientras tiraba de Toushiro al que aún tenia agarrado. Rukia la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿El sigue sin entendernos? -

- Si - contesto Hinamori sin estar segura de porque lo decia.

- ¿entonces puedo preguntar porque vais de la mano? - ella se sonrojo y se giro hacia el peliblanco que tan solo la observaba confundido, sabia que hablaban de el, miro al peliazul que fumaba en el sofa.

-¿Hablan de mi? - Grimmjow le iba a responder pero Harribel fue mas rápida.

- Nada importante niño -

- ¡No soy un niño!- Rukia volvio a preguntar a Hinamori

- Hinamori ¿porqué llevas su pijama? - Nanao se atrevio a predecir que era el del chico, total ,¿de quien iba a ser sino? ella se sonrojo aún mas

- No tenia... necesitaba abrir su maleta...hacia frio...tenia esto...yo...el me lo presto - Renji parecia aburrirse enormemente.

- Buenooo dejenla, ¿qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto

- Nose, esto ha sido idea de ese amigo vuestro, ha ido a buscar a Rangiku y Gin - y como si los hubieran escuchado de golpe se abrio la puerta

- ¡Niñaaas! Las echaba de menos! - Rangiku fue corriendo junto a las chicas y se tiro a su lado, apartando al peliblanco. Mientras Gin entraba con mala cara en el lugar y Uryuu le seguia - ¡He tenido que estar con Gin! - seguia gritando la rubia como si fuera una cosa horrible.

Cuando Toushiro vio a Gin tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo pero miro de nuevo a Hinamori y apreto los puños.

- ¡Tú! - le grito haciendo que centrara su atención en el.

- Anda ¡el niño! crei que estabas fuera - dijo con sarcasmo y sonriendo ironicamente.

- Y yo crei que tendrias que ir al hospital por tu mano - miro la venda blanca que la cubria - que pena que no - hizo un sonido de disgusto.

- Maldito enano -

- Debilucho estupido -

-Pues bien que te até a la estatua -

- Eso no significa que dejes de ser estupido -

- ¡Demonio, eres muy irritante! -

- ¡Deseperante! ¡Tu eres un idiota con cara de zorro!-

- ¡repite eso! -

- Ahora no peleen - dijo Harribel intentando tranquilizarlos, entonces Grimmjow se levanto de golpe señalando a Rangiku.

- ¡Tu eres la que planeo todo eso! - ella lo miro un segundoy después volvio su vista de nuevo a las chicas con las que estaba hablando. - ¿sabes lo que has hecho? -

- ¡Escuchame! - el peliazul seguia gritandole y ella subia cada vez mas el volumen hablando con las chicas haciendo que ellas gritaran también cada vez mas, mientras Gin y Toushiro se insultaban sin siquiera mirarse. Renji e Ichigo se miraron sin saber que hacer, por primera vez no eran ellos los que discutian tontamente, Uryuu intento llamar la atención.

- ¡Ey! ¡Eeey! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicooos! - de golpe se callaron mirando hacia el, se sintio orgulloso de si mismo. - Bien, ahora que...

- Hola chicos - Al pelinegro se le helo la sangre, se giro despacio hacia aquella voz tranquila -¿comó están? -

- Es obvio que bien Junshiro - le respondio su amigo mientras ambos entraban en la sala. Todos se pusieron rectos en sus asientos, las chicas bajaron un poco la mirada, Gin fue el único que ni se inmuto y Toshiro supuso que eso era malo.

- Bueno, tenemos que hablar ¿verdad? - ninguno contesto, tan solo los miraron - Pero sentaos chicos, por favor, poneos comodos, no vamos a reñiros- un poco mas tranquilos se sentaron, dejaron los dos sillones libres para los profesores y las chicas se quedaron en el sofa grande, Grimmjow volvio a sentarse en su sillón mientras Renji e Ichigo se sentaban en sus bordes y Gin y Toushiro en un sofá mas peuqeño sentandose lo mas alejados posible el uno del otro, Uryuu cogio una silla.

- Bien, ahora que estamos mejor vamos a hacer esto tranquilos ¿vale? - no espero a que le contestaran - A ver, ¿quién planeo todo esto? - las miradas se dirigieron a la rubia. - ¿Matsumoto? -

- Em llameme Rangiku y yo no planee esto, yo no tenia pensado que nos quedasemos sin posibilidad de volver por la lluvia- suspiro enojada - Esto no tenia que salir asi - murmuro.

-Por lo que nosotros vimos tuviste una caída, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Kyoraku mirando su pierna lastimada, parecia tenerla un poco hinchada.

- Perfe...- Gin la interrumpio

- Tiene un esguince en el tobillo - respondio por ella que se cruzo de brazos y miro en dirección contraria. - ¿Porqué te enfadas Ran-chan? -

- No me enfado- Gin estuvo tentado a contradecirla, pero ese no era el momento para discutir.

- Bueno, por lo que nosotros sabemos habeis digamos "estropeado" el campo de fútbol de los chicos, saltandoos la vigilancia de Byakuya y metiendoos en el instituto masculino, parece ser que ha salido según lo planeado hasta ahí, porque se ha puesto a llover y habeis tenido que entrar todos corriendo, la tormenta es bastante fuerte - Kyoraku continuo hablando - También parece que os han tratado bastante bien, teneis a lo menos ropa seca - las chicas se miraron entre si - ¿no os hace sentiros culpables que a pesar de haberles hecho algo asi ellos aún os ayudan? - bajaron lentamente la cabeza dispuestas a decir si, ahora que lo decia, se sentia un poco mal, aún si se hubieran enfadado algo mas... -¡No debeis tranquilas! Si total estais en el caos de la juventus, ¡es obligatorio hacer estupideces en esa etapa! y como caballeros que ellos tienen que ser, deben como minímo perdonaroslo -

El profesor parecia feliz de poder hablarlo tranquilamente y las chicas después de aquello dejaron de sentirse tan incomodas, ellos lo miraron pensando si estaba de su parte o de la de las chicas.

- De todos modos una disculpa no estaria mal y tendran su castigo - de nuevo un escalofrio, las chicas se giraron hacia ellos

- Perdonadnos - Rukia intentaba no mirarlos a los ojos, Hinamori solo miraba avergonzada al peliblanco, Matsumoto lo dijo entre dientes, Harribel sin prestar atención y Orihime y Nanao lo dijeron en serio.

Se hizo el silencio, ni los profesores tenian que decir ni las chicas ideas, los chicos se miraron entre ellos hasta que Uryuu decidio empezar.

- Vale, yo las perdono- Renji fruncio el ceñoy miro a las chicas cabizbajas.

- Buenoo vale, yo también pero por dios, no lo hagais nunca mas ¡eso deberia ser llamado crimen! - Ichigo suspiro

- Perdonadas pero sigo diciendole a la enana que el conejo es mio - Gin hizo un gesto con la mano como si ya no importara, mientras sonreia, a Rangiku le vino un mal presentimiento.

- Tranquilas, tengo entendido que es una venganza, es interesante - Junshiro le miro con mala cara.

-Gin - le llamo la atención

- ¿Si profesor?- pregunto inocentemente. Junshiro suspiro de nuevo, lo conocia desde pequeño y el nunca cambiaria.

- Dejalo - Grimmjow nego con la cabeza.

- No quiero perdonarlas, me han estropeado la tarde, han estropeado el campo y seguro que cuando me devuelvan mi ropa...estara estropeada - dijo mirando como las "curvas" de Harribel y Orihime estiraban sus camisetas. Nanao levanto un dedo.

- Pero peliazul...-

-Me llamo Grimmpjow Jear...no importa, no sabras pronunciarlo -

- De acuerdo Grimmjow, tienes que perdonarnos -

- ¿Por qué según tu? -

- Porqué...¡lo sentimos! - nose le ocurria nada mejor, Grimmjow fruncio el ceño

- Ella no parece sentirlo mucho - contesto señalando a Harribel que miraba sin interes el pantalon que le habia quitado al chico, sonrio mirando al peliazul cuando escucho que hablaban de ella.

- Pero peliazul tienes que perdonarnos - dicho eso y ante la atenta mirada de todos Harribel se acerco a el y le susurro al oido. -Vamos peliazul, un perdón a cambio de comer todos los días. -

Ninguno sabia lo que le habia dicho, el se cruzo de brazos y asintio -De acuerdo, de acuerdo -

- Bien, ahora ya solo falta...- Junshiro giro su mirada hacia el peliblanco mas pequeño que miraba impaciente y molesto hacia ellos, no tenia ni idea de lo que decian. - ¿No vas a perdonarlas? - giro sus ojos hacia el adulto sabiendo que le hablaba a el pero sin entender nada, bufo.

- Ah! el habla inglés - dijo Renji acordandose de aquel "pequeño detalle"

- Oh ¿asi que tu eres Hitsugaya Toushiro? El director nos hablo de ti, verás las chicas están pidiendo vuestro perdón por lo de antes -

- Encantado. Yo...si, supongo que las perdono...¿Ustedes son?-

- Ukitake Junshiro, profesor y el es Kyoraku, profesor también pero no habla tu idioma -

- Bueno, sin embargo usted...

- Yo soy profesor de idiomas - sonaron tres golpes en la puerta y Kyoraku grito un "pase" Ulquiorra apareció en la puerta llamando la atención de todos.

- Hola, amm Uryuu las chicas ya están todas en el salón de entretenimiento.-

- ¿Todas? - Ulquiorra miro a las de dentro.

- Menos vosotras - miraron a los profesores preguntando que hacer, ellos sonrieron.

- Veo que ya estais organizados, tratadlas bien, mañana van a tener problemas - Dicho aquello se levantaron -Buenas noches chicos -

- Bueno, tendre que hablar con ellas, supongo que dormiran allí, vamos Ulquiorra llevemosles unas cuantas mantas - Ulquiorr suspiro cansado de estar todo el rato de un lado para otro, nego con la cabeza y levanto la mano en señal de despedida.

- Me voy - anunció y Uryuu busco otra persona que le acompañase.

- ¿Renji?-

- Vale, vale voy contigo -

Cuando salieron de la habitación Rangiku suspiro.

- Buenooo, ¿qué vais a hacer? - preguntó a las demás chicas

- Pues nosotras vamos a dormir, estamos muy cansadas, venga Orihime vamos - dijo Harribel tirando de Nanao y Orihime

- ¿A donde?- pregunto curiosa Momo

- A la habitación del peliazul, tiene dos camas asi que nos llega - Grimmjow levanto la cabeza enfadado

-¿¡Qué? Oye! Que son MIS camas, en MI habitación - dijo enfadado porque se autoinvitaran.

- Bueno pues nosotras ahora somos TUS invitadas y compañeras de cuarto ¿no querras que durmamos en el suelo, no? - antes de que el pudiera responder ya se habian ido.

- Yo también me marcho - dijo Rukia con el conejo en brazos, Ichigo se levanto al darse cuenta y la siguió.

- Espera, te llevas mi mascota -

No iba a decirle a Hinamori si queria ir con el, tampoco creia que a ella se le ocurriera preguntar si podia ir con el pero no le parecia bien que la chica tuviese que dormir en el suelo asi que sonrojado se levanto.

- Hinamori ¿vas a venir? - Hinamori no entendia la pregunta de Shiro-chan pero al levantarse y tenderle la mano ella simplemente se levanto, no iba a pensarlo demasiado.

- ¡Alto! No me voy a quedar con el - Rangiku los freno y ellos se giraron a mirar a Giny luego a ella. - ¿Puedo ir con vosotros? - Toshiro iba a contestar que no.

- Ran-chan ... - comenzo a decir Gin, pero ella se nego a contestarle, solo miro a Hinamori y ella entendió.

-Puede...¿puede ella venir con nosotros? - la pregunta no le hacia mucha gracia, ella preferia que no, pero no podia dejar a su amiga sola, Toushiro entendio la pregunta porque Matsumoto no dejaba de repetirselo en su idioma, suspiro y asintio.

Segundos después Mastumoto tenia en un abrazo matador al chico.

- Adios Giin! - exclamo alegremente. Hinamori penso que debia preguntarle a Rangiku que le habia pasado con aquel chico.

Gin se quedo en la sala pensando...quizás podia hacer aquel castigo que les iba a caer a las chicas mas interesante, asi podria hablar con Rangiku. Sonrio y se estiro, mañana empezaria su plan pero mientras tanto a dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Habia sido un día agotador y llevaba mucho tiempo buscandola pero no habia logrado encontrarla por los pasillos, no queria desistir pero estaba muy cansado, seguramente esta en la habitación de alguien, penso. Se fue a su cuarto y se sorprendio mucho al descubrir que alli dentro estaba la razón de su busqueda. Al principio penso en reñirle y sacarla de su cama pero olvido la idea casi al instante, también pensó en acostarse a su lado para poder descansar, pero no queria molestarla y despertarla.

La ojivioleta estaba tumbada en su cama, respiraba acompasada con el pequeño conejo en el costado, le aparto el pelo negro de la cara y como vio que estaba temblando la tapó con las mantas. Se sento al lado de la cama mirando como dormia, era una escena de lo mas tranquila. Se olvido muy pronto de que no tenia donde dormir, estaba muy comodo alli a su lado, aunque sonrio de medio lado al pensar que seguramente mañana tendria un dolor de espalda horrible, intento acomodarse lo mejor que pudo y suspiro.

- Maldita enana - susurro acariciando la cara de la chica. Luego vio el conejo en sus manos, quizás que se lo quedara ella no era tan mala idea, después de todo parecia quererlo mucho.

* * *

Buenoo y ahora las preguntas del día :

¿cuando llegaran Yachiru y Kempachi? ¿Qué haran para anunciar su llegada? ¿Como los recibiran los alumnos? ¿Qué castigo les pondrá la entrenadora Soi Fong? ¿Por qué Hinamori tiene miedo a las tormentas? ¿Cual es el plan de Gin y porqué Matsumoto esta enfadada con el? ¿Como será el primer día de clase de Toushiro? ¿Lograra Rukia quedarse con Chappy-neko? y por último ¿Por qué todos los profesores saben de Toushiro?

gracias por leer ^^ seguire con mis ideas locaas, un abrazo !


	9. 9 llegan o se van?

Lo siento siempre me tardo mucho pero tengo los estudios primero xD

En fin muchimuchisimas gracias por los comentarios ^^

espero que os guste:

* * *

- Keni, Keni! Arriba que ya llegamos! – gritaba la pelirrosa saltando de un asiento a otro en el avión

-¿ya? – pregunto adormilado Kenpachi

-si, si, si ¡ya estamos! –

-vale, vamos entonces –

-siii –

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se miraban a los ojos, ella desde la cama sonriente y el desde la silla deshaciendo su maleta mientras Hinamori se duchaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto al ver que Rangiku no dejaba de mirarle

-Nada, estas siendo muy bueno con Momo – el se sonrojo ligeramente e intento cambiar de tema.

-¿Eres Matsumoto, cierto? –

-Si, pero dime Rangiku –

-¿Qué tienes pensado? – la pregunta no la desconcertó, tenia que pensar algo después de todo.

-No lo sé, necesitaríamos una excusa muy pero muy buena para escapar de la entrenadora, ¡¿no crees Hinamori? – ella desde la ducha pareció escuchar que la llamaban

-¿¡qué? –

-¡nada, nada! – se sorprendieron al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, Toshiro suspirando fue a abrir

-¿qué? – preguntó molesto de que a aquella hora le llamasen, se encontró con Renji en la puerta.

-Ah Toshiro, algunas de las chicas prepararon cena, si quieres puedes ir y coger algo para traerlo hasta aquí – Miro dentro de la habitación a Matsumoto, esta se agarro el estomago y le guiño un ojo.

-Venga vamos, Matsumoto espera por Momo, traeré algo para aquí – Y los chicos salieron de la habitación.

-¡Llamame Rangiku! – se escucho decir a la rubia al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Vamos a avisar a la entrenadora? – pregunto Junshiro antes de separarse de su amigo para ir a dormir

-No, mejor que lo vea ella misma mañana –

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿ Rangiku? –

-Momo, acabaste, ¿qué te parecería hacer algo mientras no viene Toushiro?-

-¿A qué te refieres con algo? – pregunto mientras se secaba el pelo temiéndose alguna ridiculez de la mayor.

-Pues...podrías aprender inglés ¿no? Te vendría bien – la pelinegra acepto enseguida sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por donde empezamos? –

-Frases típicas, no esperes saberlo todo muy pronto –

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Hola enano – se giro para ver a quien iba a golpear

-Ichimaru, no me llames así – le contesto mirando a la única persona que le había caído "mal" realmente era molesto.

-¿cómo no? ¿te molesta?- sonrió el otro

-si, me molesta – que se vaya, que se vaya, repetía en su cabeza

-¿de verdad? – y seguía allí

-si –

-¿en serio? –

-aghh ¿qué haces aquí? – tranquilidad, tranquilidad, tranquilidad

-supongo que lo mismo que tu, venir a por algo de cenar – ...

-me refiero a tan cerca de mi, tienes un montón de personas a las que molestar –

- Ughh que frío eres, mira estoy temblando- le enseño las manos para que viera como las movía.

-Lárgate – le ordeno entre dientes

-Tu no me mandas niño – Gin le señalo con la mano buena

-No me señales con esa mano, no sea que también se te rompa –

-No tengo rota la otra mano – dijo infantilmente pensando que se refería a la herida

-Lo sé, me refería a tu cabeza que tiene que estar roto tu cerebro para que no seas capaz de pensar... ¡ay no! Que tu no tienes nada que romper ahí dentro –

-¿No se te ocurrió nada mas inteligente? –

-Lo suficiente fácil para que tu lo entendieras... no – ya tenia la comida que había cogido mientras discutían, Gin tenia también una bandeja.

-Estas empezando a molestarme –

-Tu fuiste el que empezó ¿recuerdas? –

-Pusiste una trampa en la puerta de tu habitación –

-¡No tenias porqué entrar! –

-¡No tenias porqué ponerla!-

-¡Me ataste a una estatua! –

-¡Tenia mis razones! –

-¡Tus razones son invadir mi habitación! –

-Si – la respuesta fue clara y mientras Gin sonreía Toushiro tuvo un tic en su ceja y levanto la pierna derecha cansado del mayor, lo exasperaba, el mas alto se encontró con la pierna de Hitsugaya y aunque no llego a caerse, se tropezó.

Estiro los brazos para intentar coger al peliblanco pero este se agacho y lo esquivo.

-¡Ven aquí enano! –

-¡Qué no me llames enano! – cuando vio a Renji con su bandeja de comida lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue levantarla, paso volando hasta la cabeza de Gin.

-Tsk que pena – dijo cuando vio como lo esquivaba.

-¡Ven aquí! – negó con la cabeza, por suerte para el le era mucho mas fácil esquivar a la gente que qué lo hiciera Ichimaru.

Grimmjow que andaba por allí se acerco a Renji

¿Porqué discuten? –

No sé, creo que se han caído mal –

Mmm, ¿crees que llegaran a golpearse?-

No, no creo –

Ah, que pena, aquí se necesita un poco de acción, creo que voy a buscar alguna chica –

Grimmjow – "aish no, que quiere este ahora" pensó el nombrado de forma cansina.

¿Qué pasa Ulqui? – el pelinegro no pareció inmutarse por el nombre.

Controla a las que están en tu habitación, hacen mucho ruido –

¿Y a mi que? Si solo son 3, ¡diles algo tu! –

Hace un momento eran 5 y no vuelvas a llamarme Ulqui –

¿¡5? ¿Qué piensan hacer una fiesta o que? Ven conmigo Renji, las sacaremos de ahí -

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rangiku –

¿Si Momo? ¿no entiendes algo ? – ella estaba tumbada mientras veía como Hinamori intentaba recordar un vocabulario.

No, no esto va bien, es solo que...¿puedo saber que paso con Ichimaru? – tenia curiosidad de porque no quería estar con el y estaba enfadada.

¿Gin? Oh, el es...una rata – a ella le parecía explicación suficiente

pero ¿por qué? –

Bueno, salimos durante bastante tiempo y todo iba bien, el era mi amigo desde la infancia pero de repente un día ¡chass! –

¿chass? ¿algo cambió? –

¿Si cambio? Jaja Se fue, no me dijo nada y se marcho del país, estuvo un año fuera, ni me llamo, ni me mando un correo, ¡ni un mísero mensaje! ¡me habría valido hasta una carta! Pero se olvido de mi, y cuando volvió pretendió que nada había pasado y no, conmigo no se juega – Momo empezaba a entender el comportamiento de su amiga, se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo

¿se disculpo? –

No-

¿Le diste oportunidad para que se disculpara? – se quedo callada y ella lo tomo como un no – podías intentarlo, por lo menos volver a ser amigos, yo creo que el quiere hablar contigo –

De acuerdo, lo intentare pero solo si tu...-

¿si? –

¡Te aprendes eso para poder hablar con Toushiro! Además tienes que apuntarte a la clase de inglés, ahora que lo pienso podrías hacer de profesora para el, ya sabes para que el también entienda el idioma y...-

Vale, vale, déjame concentrarme – el aire de felicidad había vuelto a la habitación. – Hay mucho ruido ¿no? –

Si, parece que en las habitaciones de al lado hay una fiesta, ¿nos movemos? –

Ok – dijo levantándose

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Uryuu! Uryuu! – gritaron unos chicos mientras entraban corriendo en el comedor

¿Qué pasa? –

Faltan chicas! –

¿Qué? ¿Dónde están? –

No lo sabemos, no están en la sala común - el pelinegro recordó que los profesores le habían dicho que cuidara de ellas, si salían ahora a la lluvia...

Hay que buscarlas! ¡Vamos, vamos! – Shiro al ver que Gin se había parado a prestar atención le pregunto que sucedía y el le contesto.

Falta chicas, creen que han salido a la lluvia – si a Momo le daban miedo las tormentas no habría sido tan tonta como para ir ¿no?, tenia que comprobarlo.

Se fue hacia su habitación.

Aghh – realmente tuvo ganas de golpearse contra la pared al ver que eso estaba vacío, salió corriendo en la dirección contraria para buscar a las chicas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba volvia a estar perdido en ese laberinto, bueno pediria ayuda al proximo estudiante que viera...y que supiera inglés.

Mierda - susurro al encontrarse con ese sujeto - ¿Por qué tu?

Om Hola Toushiro, cuanto tiempo – respondio Gin con la habitual sonrisa

Escucha no tengo tiempo para tonterías, Matsumoto y Momo no están –

Yo voy enano – le dijo sin pensarlo mucho para acompañarlo, el se aguanto las ganas de gritarle

Vale pues sígueme – no, no iba a decirle que estaba perdido

No -

Escucha esto es mas importante que el disgusto personal que tenemos el uno con el otro ¿estas de acuerdo? –

Si Ran-chan esta perdida...completamente de acuerdo –

Muy bien, ahora ¿me vas a seguir? –

No, vas en la dirección equivocada - volvió a sonreírle _¡aghh!¡maldito idiota!_

* * *

Umm no me convence del todo este capitulo pero en fin no tenia mucha inspiración, creo que este finde podre actualizar todos los fanfics.

Muchas gracias por leerlo !

Por cierto si creen que me pase con lo de Gin vs Toushiro es por algo que tengo con una amiga...

en fin nos leemos! :D


	10. Chapter 10

... diria lo normal: Hola ¿que tal todos? yo bien y eso...sin embargo me siento en la obligación de decir que lo siento...quiero decir siento haberme tardado tantoooo en subir cualquier tipo de capitulo...pero aun asi...estoy buscando una excusa mientras escribo esto

¡y no la encuentro!

no se porque...todo supongo, pero la verdd es que he tenido un verano fantastico y espero que el vuestro haya sido igual (si estais en verano) y sino pues un buen otoño, invierno, primavera ya sabeis lo que sea! lo que importa es que me refiero a que me olvide del ordenador.

No enserio! me olvide de el, me compre una tablet desde la que no puedo escribir y la llevo iguala todas partes, el ordenador de casa no puedo moverlo y en casa casi no estuve asi qe estoy pensando en pedir por navidades un notebook de esos...

el punto es que espero que sigais disfrutando de la lectura aun si como escritora soy un completo desastre asi que seas quien seas ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

- Oh aquí esta profesor Mayuri, no esperaba que llegara tan pronto ¿Cómo fue el viaje?- pregunto Komamura al que seria el nuevo profesor de ciencias.

- Bien, bien, un viaje muy largo realmente, menos mal que dicen que este colegio es muy tranquilo, tengo que descansar, mañana veré al director.-

- De acuerdo, nos despedimos que tengo que ver al nuevo profesor de gimnasia que llega también hoy, un placer.-

- Igualmente, igualmente.- respondió el científico mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto. En ese mismo momento por el pasillo contrario Komamura se encontraba con una singular pareja.

- Ah profesor Zaraki, encantado de conocerte y a tu pequeña hija también, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto amablemente a la niña pelirrosa que salto del hombro de su padre al cuello del otro amarrándose de su chaqueta.

- Soy Yachiru – dijo dulcemente la pequeña – ¡y quiero ver a mi primo!- exigió tironeándole de la ropa. El gigante la miro desconcertado sin saber que hacer, su padre suspiro.

- Yachiruu ahora es de noche, mañana veras a Toushiro ¿vale?, anda ven.- la pequeña inflo sus mofletes quejándose.

- Pero, pero...¡ahora!-

- No puede ser, ven vamos a comer algo.- entonces cambio de expresión y sonrío feliz.

- ¡Dulces!- grito feliz dejando sordo a Komamura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Así que ¿has perdido a las chicas? - pregunto Gin solo para molestar al albino.

- No, no las he perdido, estaban en la habitación y se marcharon.-

- Ósea que las perdiste.- Toshiro suspiro, llevaban un rato moviéndose por el instituto y aun no veían a ninguna ¿donde estaban?

- A ver Ichimaru tu conoces a Rangiku ¿no? - pregunto aguantando un grito.

- Podría decirse que si.-

- ¿Donde estaría ella?- Gin pareció dudar un segundo luego sonrío.

- Bueeno, si por aquí cerca hubiese alcohol, música y luces de colores sabríamos donde estaría.- dijo antes de girar una esquina. "Eso no lo vamos a encontrar aquí dentro" pensó el menor.

- Eso no es de ayu...da- se quedo atónito al ver en el corredor siguiente una puerta abierta de la que salían unas luces de neon verdes y amarillas, además de se escuchaba una canción con bastante volumen, ¿como no se habían dado cuenta? Una botella de un licor negro salio volando por la puerta. La sonrisa de Gin se ensancho, podía imaginar perfectamente quien estaba allí dentro.

- ¿Decías? - pregunto divertido al otro.

- Cállate.- Comenzaron a acercarse, Shiro podía sentir sus pies temblar por el volumen cada vez mas alto, unos chicos asomaron la cabeza desde su habitación, aquello estaba empezando a llamar la atención de todos.

El peliplata entro como si aquella fuese su propia habitación, al entrar vieron a unas chicas bailando, unas pocas, entre ellas Matsumoto, bebiendo en el suelo y riéndose de cualquier cosa y aparte estaban Hinamori y Nanao sentadas leyendo un libro de idiomas, la penúltima vio acercarse a los dos chicos y se entristeció al pensar que quizás habían tenido que ir a buscarlas y les habían molestado. De todos modos les hizo señas con la mano, ellos se acercaron.

- Momo ¿verdad? ¿Qué a pasado? - preguntó Gin mirando la habitación.

- Si, pues veras, se escuchaba música y revuelo y decidimos venir a ver que era pero cuando Ran se dio cuenta de que había bebida prefirió quedarse y...eso.- dijo pensando que quizás era poca escusa.

- Aww que desconsideradas, nos habíais asustado.- Toshiro pego un pisotón al mayor por excluirlo de la conversación.

- ¿¡Qué te crees que..- no le dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta porque la voluptuosa rubia estaba apuntándole cara a cara con una botella. - ¿Ran-chan? –

- ¡Tu! ¡Rata! No me llames así, así me llaman mis amigos ¡y mis amigos no desaparecen de golpe como tu!- la mirada de la rubia estaba ligeramente nublada por el alcohol.

- Ran-chan estas borracha y...- la mujer levanto la botella dispuesta a darle, Gin se encogió.

- ¿Qué te he dicho? ¡No-me-lla-mes-así! - le grito sin llegar a darle bajando la botella.

- Vale, vale escucha vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿bien? - asintió. - De acuerdo Ran-ch...Rangiku recuerda que estabas en la habitación del enano para no tener mas problemas ¿verdad? –

- Sip, como me van a castigar he decidido ser una persona buena para que no me aumenten el castigo - explico a sabiendas.

- Ahh pero sin embargo has venido aquí ha la fiesta prohibida.- intento entender a la rubia.

- Sip, pero como ya me van a castigar he decidido que tengo que disfrutar, antes del castigo.- la mirada de Ichimaru fue confusa.

- Pero...eso contradice lo primero.- ella asintió.

- Sip .-

- No tiene lógica entonces.- Volvió a asentir.

- Tiene toda la lógica que le puede poner una persona borracha de sake.-

Gin miro a Rangiku balbucear algo sobre la lógica de que un monstruo gigante no podía vivir en el lago Ness por la falta de champú con el que lavarse, luego se giro a Toshiro esperando una ayuda por su parte pero tan solo levantaba una ceja con un tic nervioso entre horrorizado y confundido, mientras Hinamori los miraba sonriendo como siempre.

Decidió hacer lo único que le vino a la mente.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - pregunto el peliblanco viendo como Gin tiraba de Matsumoto por los pasillos mientras el agarraba de la mano a Hinamori.

- Si Ran se enfada...-dijo ella

- Tranquilos, ahora esta hablando acerca de cuantas veces puede un caracol dar una vuelta completa a una manzana antes de morir, para cuando se acuerde de la fiesta...- Matsumoto se giro.

- ¡Fiesta! - todos respondieron con una cara de horro "Ichimaru maldito bocazas"

- ¿¡qué?- pregunto este nervioso

- Te he oído has dicho fiesta...me gustan las fiestas...yo estaba en una ¿sabes? quiero una fiesta.-

- Ya pues...- suponiendo que iba a recibir una negativa la chica paro en seco casi haciendo caer al peliplata

- ¡Quiero una fiesta! - grito levantando los brazos

- Si, si pero muévete y...- estaba haciendo mucho barullo

- ¡No quiero mi fiesta ahora!- Gin se sintió atrapado ¿una fiesta? ¿¡ahora?

- Pero Rangiku...escucha haremos una fiesta pero tenemos que prepararla ¿vale?- entonces pareció entender y volvió a caminar, después de otros segundos mas en silencio volvió a detener al grupo, Toshiro suspiro con frustración mientras Hinamori tan solo la miraba con curiosidad, había visto a Matsumoto muchas veces borracha y estaba acostumbradísima aun así siempre le hacían gracia las cosas que esta decía.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto con un puchero.

- Eh? - desconcertado respondió.

- En serio haremos una fiesta? ¡júramelo! ¡pero de verdad como cuando éramos niños! - levanto su meñique esperando un juramento, Gin giro los ojos y levanto la mano haciendo lo que le pedía. "si eso es un juramento de verdad..." pensó Toshiro.

- si, si te lo juro, te lo juro, ahora camina-

- Vale, voy a preparar la lista de invitados para mi superfiesta.- siguió su curso Rangiku.

No tardaron mucho en llegar otra vez a la habitación de Shiro, este la miro con alivio.

- Vale, os dejo, cuida de ellas.- le pidió Gin alejándose agitando la mano vendada.

Al darse la vuelta el peliblanco se encontró con Momo acariciando el pelo de la mayor que estaba tumbada en el suelo quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

La durazno lo miro tiernamente, se veía preocupada por su amiga y pedía un último favor con la mirada al peliblanco, algo que la rubia no dejaba de repetir.

- Ice-ice-ice-ice-ice Hina, necesito hielo, me duele. Mucho.- entonces soltaba un quejido y volvía a empezar - Ice-ice-ice-ice-ice –

El chico le hizo un gesto para que se tumbara en la cama y a Rangiku se lo pidió pero esta tan solo atino a dejarse caer encima de la maleta del chico arrugando toda su ropa, internamente la maldijo pero no pudo hacer mas que suspirar de nuevo y asentir a la mirada de perdón de la castaña que parecía rogar porque su amiga no hiciese mas estupideces.

- Voy a por hielo.- dijo el.

- ¡Mucho! ¡Muchísimo! - grito la rubia dentro de su maleta.

Cuando Toushiro volvió cargando dos enormes bolsas de hielo Hinamori acostada en su cama respiraba al compás de Matsumoto con calma, se veían tan tranquilas dormidas. Se acerco a la cama y se agacho a su altura, todo era una paz perfecta.

- Gracias.- pronuncio derepente Momo abriendo con sueño un ojo. - Muchas gracias.- repitió, el la miro atónito, por primera vez le hablaba en su idioma y quedo encandilado con la profundidad de sus ojos marrones y su voz. Ella casi al instante volvió a dormirse, podría decirse que casi ni había despertado, pero el estaba inmensamente feliz. " De nada" pensó besando con suavidad su frente.

Se sentó contra la pared entre la maleta donde estaba encogida Matsumoto y la cama, se sobresalto al ver los ojos de Rangiku abiertos de par en par perfectamente despierta.

- Pásame el hielo - susurro y el lo hizo ayudándola a colocarlo bajo su cabeza y espalda, suspiro de satisfacción. -Gracias has hecho un gran favor por mi hoy.- el se encogió de hombros. - Yo puedo hacer algo también por ti.- entonces la miro desconcertado. -Te gusta Hinamori - afirmo y el se bloqueo " quizás solo esta borracha" pero pareció leerle los pensamientos. -Estoy perfectamente y te advierto de que si le haces daño sufrirás pero...inténtalo.-

Aquellas palabras dejaron al chico confuso ¿que lo intentara? Bueno, esa era la idea, solo le faltaba el como pero por lo menos le daban ánimos.

La rubia cogio la mano del chico y la puso en su frente.

- He notado que sueles estar frío .- explico Matsumoto su comportamiento y la verdad es que ella estaba ardiendo hasta hizo que el se preocupara ligeramente, lo último que quería era que enfermase así que dejo allí su mano a pesar de lo incomodo de la postura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-

A eso de las seis de la mañana cando toda la gente normal esta entre el séptimo y el doceavo sueño y es casi ilegal despertar a las personas Rangiku se movía incomoda en la maleta.

- Toshirooo...-pidió dándole un golpe.

- ¿Mmmh?- pregunto dormido el otro que había dejado caer su mano de la frente de la chica a su hombro, tal vez solo quería que la volviese a colocar y podía dejarlo dormir en paz de nuevo.

. Me molestan las bolsas.- entonces recordó la gran cantidad de hielo ¿como no iba a molestarle?

- Pues quítalas - dijo volviendo a quedarse dormido al momento.

Ella le hizo caso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A las nueve de la mañana (muy temprano en el instituto para ser un domingo) se escucho un grito terrible que sonó por todo el edificio e hizo despertar a los que estaban en el.

Toshiro se seco la mano con su pijama y se sobo la cara, luego bostezo y...espera ¿se seco la mano? ¿de donde había salido el agua si su mano había estado en el hombro de la rubia dentro de su maleta todo ese tiempo.

- Matsumoto - pronuncio firmemente - tu sabes que cuando me dijiste que te incomodaban las bolsas yo te dije que las quitaras ¿verdad? –

- Aja - fue la respuesta adormilada de ella.

- Y pues sabes que me refería a las bolsas al completo NO que podías quitar el plástico y dejar el hielo derritiéndose dentro de MI maleta llena con MI ropa. ¿verdad?- no hubo respuesta - voy a abrir los ojos y cuando vea mi maleta llena de agua lo mejor será que tu no estés presente Matsumoto.- al segundo siguiente que lo dijo la rubia había desaparecido de la habitación entrando y cerrando la puerta del baño.

Al abrir los ojos con un suspiro, vio a Hinamori frente a el, recién levantada con una sonrisa y una fregona en su mano.

- Buenos días- le dijo feliz.

-Así si vale la pena despertar.- susurro el en contestación.

* * *

bueno después de tanto tiempo sin escribir se que no es mi mejor capitulo pero tengo que vlver a coger el ritmo y parto de 0 asi que podeis ser lo duros que querais conmigo pero por lo menos lo habeis leido y con eso me llega.

Os adoro por cualquier comentario que dejeis. ^^

Gracias!

PD : me he sentido orgullosisisima de mi misma al ver que esta historia esta entre las favoritas de unos cuantos asi que millones de gracias mas!


End file.
